Tome of Time and Night
by Favorite of Chaos
Summary: Something strange is going on. What is Ken doing in the school that he is in? Ken isn't in Tamachi. Wait? What? And the girls that are around him? Huh?
1. Chapter 1

Tome of Time and Night

Disclaimer: If I had the rights to either would I really write a fic with them, since I do not have the rights to either Digimon nor Nanoha do not sue.

Summary: Something strange is going on. What is Ken doing in the school that he is in? Ken isn't in Tamachi. Wait? What? And the girls that are around him? Huh?

Chapter 1 Start the As project

A purple haired boy of nine years old, a little short for his age, looked at the device in his hands. It worked for him; he just had a great adventure with another boy and a funny looking creature. They defeated the enemy they were tasked for. The room he was standing in had a bunk bed, a small desk that had a computer, which is where he was standing near, and a bookshelf near the door that was currently closed.

"Nii-san is going to be happy that I figured out how to use this." The boy said then he heard the door opening, he turned to show his brother the device and his brother looked angry at the boy.

"Ken, what are you doing?" the elder boy asked looking even angrier. He had darker purple hair that stood on end; his eyes framed by square rimmed glasses, the right height for his age of fourteen, and is looking at the younger with utter anger.

"I found…" Ken said while holding the device up at his brother.

"Don't touch my stuff without permission." Osamu said slapping Ken hard.

"Sorry." Ken said softly, startled by his brother's anger.

"This is mine." Osamu said as he picked up the device.

"I'm sorry, Osamu." Ken said softly, hurt that he figured it out and was told that the Digivice was his.

"Going through someone's desk without their permission, only the worst kind of people do that." Osamu said interrupting Ken.

"I said that I…" Ken started to say.

"This is mine. Never touch it without my permission." Osamu said as if Ken was stupid.

"I… I'm going to my…" Ken again starts talking.

"You're interrupting my studies. Leave." Osamu said without even looking at Ken.

After hearing that, Ken left the room crying; his parents not even seeing him.

A few weeks later… Ken was sick and couldn't go to Osamu's competition. Ken felt strange, he wanted his Digivice back, so he opened the drawer that held his device and again he went to the Digital World. This time all he had to do was put an egg together, though it was being called the Digimental to Millenniumon's heart. He put the pieces in the right places and the other boy somehow got rid of Millenniumon for good. When he got back to the room he put the device back in the correct position just so that Osamu didn't yell at him again. He felt thirsty and started for the kitchen to get a glass of water; he fell down because he couldn't breathe. His fever had gone up and lucky for him, his family came home right at that moment.

"Ken-Chan!" his mother cried out going for him.

The parents rushed Ken to the emergency room due to his fall.

"Your son has a bad case of tonsillitis and you not bringing him in when you first noticed his fever could have killed him. For his recovery, it will take about nine days, maybe more. He would need to eat a lot of soft foods, ice cream is preferred." The ER doctor scolded the Ichidouji's.

As soon as Ken was able to speak and swallow normally Osamu was told to take Ken out to the park so that they could have fun as it was a warm spring day. Nobody in the park noticed a small light purple light appearing and disappearing.

Ken was happy that Osamu was no longer mad at him, though Osamu was but he learned not to show it.

"Just go play, I need to study." Osamu said coldly.

"Okay, have fun." Ken said leaving his older brother, he saw a few children playing, but being so shy due to have his brother's shadow cast over him, didn't know how to deal with interacting with others. He decided to play by himself, something that was learned due to his loneliness. He found that a swing was empty and started to barely swing.

"Lonely?" someone asked as the person sat in the swing next to him sounding almost like his brother. It was a teen, about fifteen to sixteen years old, black hair, dark sunglasses, wearing black clothes with odd blood red designs, even black eyeliner; a Goth teenage boy.

"Yeah." Ken assented.

"I have the same problem, though I have friends, they don't really trust me. The only one who does doesn't really think things though." The Goth said sounding wise.

"I don't have anybody." Ken said sadly.

"What about your family?" the question sounded odd, almost wistful.

"Hates me, even the teachers put down my brother's name when I do well in class and a scolding letter when I don't. My last test in English said Osamu-kun; I knew that you could get better grades in this class. Then under it was Ken-kun is quiet in class." Ken said angry and depressed at the same time.

"Sounds a little rough. I had similar problems up to a point." The boy sounded sad and soft.

"Osamu has something of mine and says that it is his. He don't listen to me, he thinks that I'm stupid or slow." Ken continued and then he looked at the ground wondering why he is telling a stranger his problems.

"Talk to him, or you'll regret it later at a time that you wished that you did." It seems that the Goth is trying to give advice to Ken and Ken is wondering why.

"Why?" Ken asked confused.

"I was angry at my older brother, he died and I never got to tell him why I was so angry at him." The older boy stated simply and without emotion even his face was blank.

"Oh, I see. Thank you mister." And with that Ken was off to his brother that wasn't doing anything.

"Mister, huh?" the Goth boy said to himself and started watching the two boys.

"Osamu. That thing that came out of the computer, it was mine. It's called a Digivice and only the person that it was made for can use it. It took me to another world and I was told that I was to save it, I have a partner there." Ken gushed out and took another breath so Osamu wouldn't interrupt, "I want the Digivice back so that in case the other world needs my help that I can go."

"Yeah, right. Nice try Ken. You know that it was for me, and that it does nothing. Coming up with a story of another world is quite good, but I must admit that I didn't think that you had the smarts to come up with it." Osamu said smirking a little, and started walking away towards the street since it was a fast way home.

"Osamu-nii-san, why don't you believe me? Wait!" Ken yelled out and ran after Osamu.

Osamu was crossing the street when Ken got there, a red car speeding down the road aimed at the Ichidouji boys.

The Goth boy that was watching them ran and grabbed Ken out of the way a second too late by the back of Ken's shirt.

Ken felt pain in his shins then felt himself being lowered gently on the ground. He heard someone going to where Osamu was at and then running away. Blackness flooded Ken's vision and as the blackness came so did numbness.

Next thing Ken was aware of was in a hospital room casts on his legs but he didn't feel the casts at all. He hears someone talking to his parents.

"Ken-kun is doing fine, but most likely paralyzed from how the pelvis was pulled away from his lumbar region of the spine. I know of a doctor that is doing research on his type of paralysis. She is in…" the doctor said and they must have started walking away since he couldn't hear anymore.

"I'm paralyzed? What is paralyzed?" Ken asked himself in a murmur. He soon had a niggling feeling and he knew from the last time that he was to call a nurse to use the water closet.

Ken learned what it meant right after having to use the bathroom. It meant that he couldn't feel his legs at all.

A person gave Ken his own wheelchair, though not motorized; it was a way for Ken to be able to get around after his release.

When the funeral happened, Ken was holding the picture of Osamu while sitting in his wheelchair, his parents standing next to him, one person, who was real pale, just kept staring at Ken which was starting to get creepy. After the funeral he was stunned to find out that they were moving, and that most of the items that is in the household has already been packed.

"Ken-Chan, we saw the test. We called the school and found out that the teachers didn't realize that they were doing that, and since the accident you are unable to go to school." the dad stated looking sad that it took an accident to see what they have done to the youngest and the oldest. From some of the reports, Osamu was getting conceited and said that Ken was stupid and was very hurtful to Ken at the school. Did Osamu do the same at home? "We also found this. It does have your name etched on the clasp. Did Osamu take it from you?"

"Yes, he said that it was his and that it was meant for him." Ken said looking down. "Where are we moving to?"

"Somewhere that you can be at the best doctor." The father said patting his youngest on the shoulder.

**a/n:** I know another story... maybe i should stop watching for new anime.


	2. Chapter 2

Tome of Time and Night

Disclaimer: If I had the rights to either would I really write a fic with them, since I do not have the rights to either Digimon nor Nanoha do not sue.

Summary: Something strange is going on. What is Ken doing in the school that he is in? Ken isn't in Tamachi. Wait? What? And the girls that are around him? Huh?

Chapter 2

Jiro, Ken's father went to their new home so that they are unpacked before Ken entered the home, while Makoto, Ken's mother took Ken straight to the new doctor. Ken looked around the city afraid that he is going to be friendless even here.

The hospital was six stories high, white and brown in color. Ken was in awe of the Uminari University Hospital.

The waiting room was nice as well, the floors was blue with benches neatly placed so that nurses can see the patients. Ken saw that his mother having to fill out forms sighed and started looking around. That is when he saw another in a wheelchair. She had soft brown hair, gentle eyes, and was near his age, but she was taller than he was.

"Ken-Chan, go over to her." Makoto said gently as she noticed her son looking at another child.

"Do… do you think that she will talk to me?" Ken said afraid that the girl wouldn't.

"If you do she will." Makoto lovingly stated giving Ken's chair a slight push towards the girl.

Ken was startled from what his mother did but he got the point, he rolled over to the girl.

"Hi." Ken said shyly.

"Hi, what's your name? My name is Yagami Hayate." Hayate said looking at the young boy that looked surprised.

"Ichidouji Ken, how did you end up in a wheelchair… eh, you don't have to answer." Ken stated when he realized he was being rude.

"I just became paralyzed when I was younger. Doctor is very nice, but scary when you don't do as she says. How old are you? I'm going to be nine June ninth." Hayate asked wondering why he seemed so shy and slightly rude.

"Nine, um, I'm sorry for being rude." Ken said looking at his lap.

"Well to make it up, you tell me how you got the wheelchair." Hayate stated trying to be cheerful.

"I was hit by a car; someone pulled me from getting killed. My brother was killed by that driver." Ken stated still looking at his lap.

"I'm sorry, we can be friends. Here, this is my address." Hayate stated looking shocked and covered it up by handing him a piece of paper.

"Friends?" Ken asked looking up at the now smiling Hayate. "Thank you." Now smiling Ken took the paper, as a nurse took Hayate away. Ken started rolling back towards his mother happy that he made his first friend.

"I take it that you made a friend." Makoto murmured as she saw her son no longer talking to the girl.

"Yes, Hayate-Chan gave me her address. She said that we are friends. She also said that her birthday is coming up." Ken said holding the piece of paper with gentle care; it was the first thing that said something about friends.

Ken kept looking at the address right up to the time that a nurse took him back. The nurse smiled when she saw the look of wonder on the young boy, so this one hasn't yet been turned cynical.

"So you are my newest patient." A female doctor said smiling at the young boy, "My name is Doctor Ishida, before I even do anything about your paralysis; I have to do some tests."

"What kind of tests?" Makoto asked hoping that the tests are not intensive.

"MRI scan to see any damage, a spinal tap to make sure that the nerves are not too damaged, and few other tests that might come up if there are any problems that might arise." Dr. Ishida stated as she started filling out the paperwork for the tests.

A few days later Ken was getting bored just staying at home, his dad is at work, apparently Jiro was given a choice to be at this branch with a promotion or stay and no promotion, and mom was doing some shopping.

"I know I can go over to Hayate's house. I bet her family is nice like her." Ken said to himself, since he was so used to being by himself. He grabbed his house key and rolled to the door. After locking the door he slowly got lost. He forgot one key thing; he doesn't know this city when he knew Tamachi.

Ken noticed that he had no clue on where he was and looked at the piece of paper that had Hayate's address on it.

"How do I get there?" Ken asked himself as he stopped in front of a café.

Kyouya noticed that someone stopped in front of the café and was looking at a paper.

"Hey, I'm going to help someone." Kyouya said to the owners, which were his parents. He walked towards the school aged kid and it was during school hours. "Do you need or want something?"

"Huh, uh, how do you get to here?" Ken said showing and pointing to the address.

"That's on the other side of town. Mmmm, I'll go check to see if I can go take you there." And with that Kyouya went back inside talked to his parents. He came out a few minutes later, "Okay the fastest way there is by bus. So where do you live, just so that I can give you the best advice on how to get to where you are going."

Ken told him his new address after stuttering a bit. Kyouya explained what bus stop to use and got on with him. When they finally got to the right stop, Kyouya helped Ken to find the house. Hayate's house was a standard single story Japanese house, complete with a wall around a small yard and a good sized patio.

"Next time I see you, eat at the café." Kyouya said smiling, thinking that Ken is younger than nine.

"Okay, bye! Thank you for your help." Ken replied giving a smile. Then Ken rolled to the gate and went in.

"Who's there?" Hayate's asked, voice shaking as she wasn't expecting anyone.

"Hayate-Chan, it's me Ken. We met at the hospital." Ken said scared that his friend hates him.

"Ken-kun? Why are you here?" Hayate asked as she let Ken inside.

"I got lonely and thought to come over. If I came at the wrong time I could go home." Ken said trying to give himself an out of this encounter.

"Didn't I put a number for you to call ahead?" Hayate asked since most of the time she is at the hospital.

"No, just the address. I'm sorry I guess I'll go home." Ken replied thinking that Hayate didn't want to be friends anymore.

"Why are you going home? I thought I also wrote my number. I am sorry that I made you think that I was kicking you out." Hayate asked as she wheeled to the living room.

"I… I thought that you didn't want to be friends." Ken answered then he looked around not seeing anything that states any other living with her. "Where's your family?"

"Ah, at work," Hayate said though it sounded very much like a question.

"Oh, so your family is like my older brother." Ken said realizing that she lied.

"Yes, but my uncle deals with the estate so that I don't have to deal with anything." Hayate explained then they started talking about other things, when they got to their hobbies; Ken was languages and doing things with the computer, while Hayate was into anime and cosplay. "How about we try each other's hobby for one week?"

"That sounds fun, but one thing. What is cosplay?" Ken asked going along with Hayate, as of right now Ken will be doing anything to try to keep Hayate as a friend.

"It's where someone dresses up as their favorite character, and they sometimes act out certain scenes of either the game or anime that they are cosplaying as." Hayate answered stars sparkling in her eyes.

"That kind of sounds fun, but how can we do that with the chairs?" Ken asked thinking about the wheelchairs.

"There are some things that we can do." Hayate said as if she didn't think about that.

A little excerpt with Ken's mom a few minutes after Ken leaves…

Makoto unlocked the door and put the groceries into the kitchen.

"Ken-Chan, I know that you want something to do. Do you want to help me put them away?" Makoto asked going to Ken's room, and finding that it was empty. "Ken-Chan? Ken-Chan, where are you?" she noticed that Ken's shoes was not where they were. She put the things that are perishable away and went outside to look for her son.

She stopped at Midori-ya café looking around for her son's distinct violet hair and wheelchair. Not seeing it she collapsed in one of the patio chairs, just when Kyouya made it back to the café. Makoto called out to him, "Have you seen my son, he is in a wheelchair and nine years old?"

"I just took him to a friend's house." Kyouya said while thinking, 'I just aided a runaway in a wheelchair.'

"Could you take me to where he is?" Makoto asked getting frightened since Ken is getting over what they and Osamu had done to him.

"Yeah, follow me." Kyouya sighed out, he should have asked the kid if he had permission, but his little sister is the same age and is independent. The kid didn't look like a nine year old, but there is always one that hasn't hit their growth spurt.

"Thank you very much." Makoto said looking relived.

A/n: Now that the changes have started how much do you think the future holds for the two? Lots of changes? Or it goes like cannon for both series?


	3. Chapter 3

Tome of Time and Night

Disclaimer: If I had the rights to either would I really write a fic with them, since I do not have the rights to either Digimon nor Nanoha do not sue.

Chapter 3

Ken sighed; it has been three days since he was grounded for not leaving a note to say where he was. The punishment was over but Hayate was at the hospital with Dr Ishida Sachie.

"Mama, could I go to Midori-ya Café?" Ken asked holding his allowance.

"Okay Ken, but only for an hour." Makoto responded she knew Ken would do as she said.

"Thank you Mama." Ken said and he quickly rolled towards the café. He noticed that there are a lot of students this time, so he slowed. 'Are they going to hate me, or become my friend like Hayate-Chan?' Ken was thinking not realizing that a group of girls was right behind him.

"I can't wait for some cakes, Nanoha." A blond girl said aloud.

"Yeah, Kyouya got in trouble a week ago. He still has to do whatever dad says and he doesn't like it." A brown haired girl said back to the blond.

"Nanoha, why are you so happy that your brother got in trouble?" a soft voiced purple haired girl asked.

"Well, he helped a boy go across town without asking if the boy had permission, and he left without telling dad or mom to take the kid's mother to him." Nanoha said making Ken look at them.

All three was wearing a white school uniform, the brown haired girl had tails put up near the side of her head, the blond was similar but not as much and most of the hair was loose in the back, and the purple haired girl had a white band on her head.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to get anyone in trouble." Ken said surprising the girls.

"Ah, it's not a problem; Kyouya hasn't done anything in a while. My name is Takamachi Nanoha." The brown haired girl said back.

"I'm Alisa Bannings." The blond said cheerfully.

"I'm Tsukimura Suzuka. What is your name?" the purple haired girl said.

"Ichidouji Ken." Ken said looking shy.

The three girls was so friendly that Ken started to get into the conversation when at first Ken didn't talk as much. When the three girls gave him their numbers and asked for his, he realized making friends was a little bit easier than he thought.

Ken rolled home, happy that he made three new friends the same age as he and Hayate. Maybe Hayate would like to meet them. Ken soon got a cell phone so that he could talk to his friends and make plans.

As it got nearer to Hayate's birthday, both Ken and Hayate made plans for a three day sleepover that all hinged on whether Ken's parents would allow it or not.

"Her guardian said that it was okay. Please." Ken said to his parents, who were amazed that Ken was no longer the shy quiet boy he was when Osamu was around.

"Why are you so adamant in having a three day party?" Jiro asked his son with a sigh.

"So that she has a big party, and she also said that the party was for me as well since this is the first party with friends." Ken responded trying to hit the pity button to be allowed to have the three day party.

"So it is for the both of you, who else is going?" Makoto asked what else is going on.

"Her family, it will be an aunt... And her aunt's best friend with her daughter and a… a surprise." Ken said thinking fast.

"Fine since there is going to adults there, and maybe you can be friends with the girl." Makoto said trying to catch Ken in a lie when he gets home after the party.

"Thank you, thank you." Ken said before pulling out a cell phone, "They said yes!"

The night before Hayate's birthday… Yagami Home, Uminari City…

"In a few minutes you will be nine." Ken said while lying next to Hayate on her bed.

"Yes, and we can celebrate with cake and soda." Hayate said pointing to the small cake and two bottles of soda.

"Want to count down the seconds?" Ken asked staring at the small alarm clock.

"Why not? Let's start at ten seconds." Hayate said pleased that her friend is starting to suggest things.

"Ten… nine… eight…" The two counted, while behind them a book with chains over it started floating towards the two. "Five… four… three…"

"Aktivierung." a voice said behind them and they turned to see… {Activation}

A/n:


	4. Chapter 4

Tome of Time and Night

Disclaimer: If I had the rights to either would I really write a fic with them, since I do not have the rights to either Digimon nor Nanoha do not sue.

Chapter 4

The two children, Hayate and Ken that was waiting for Hayate's birthday, counting down until midnight while sitting on the bed…

"Aktivierung." a voice said behind them and they turned to see a floating book that opened its pages flipping by fast, like if you blinked it was finished flipping its pages, and then it closed floating closer to Hayate. {Activation}

"Hayate your book is being weird." Ken said as it got closer, both children were scared. Ken wished that Wormmon was there to protect him and remembered that the caterpillar was still in its home.

"Wah!" Hayate yelled out.

"Aktivierung." the book said again a seal or decretive item on the book started glowing. The glow touched Hayate and a white little orb came out of Hayate's chest. The orb was moving towards the book. When the orb was halfway between Hayate and the book a flash of light and there was an odd seal floating there now. The orb was still there and now there are four people bowing at the bed, two women, a girl, and a guy with funny ears.

Ken noticed something, while Hayate was stunned to see people where none was before; he went to check it out.

"We have affirmed the activation of the Book of Darkness." The dark red haired woman said bowing deeper.

"We are your guardian knights who shall gather power for the Book of Darkness and guard you, mistress." The blond said, somehow she is holding the book that was just floating.

"We are the clouds that gather before our mistress, she of the night sky." The male said none of the people in the room noticing that Hayate was being freaked out and that Ken was crawling closer to the male.

"We are the Wolkenritter, the cloud knights. Please order us in any way you please." The girl said making Ken pause for a second before going back to his plan.

The four waited for a few minutes before the male started making a growling noise.

|Zafira what are you doing?| Signum thought at the male.

|Someone is petting my tail, and I don't think it our master.| Zafira thought back at the leader.

|That's because our master is unconscious, and there is a boy petting your tail Zafira.| Vita thought at the group.

"What?!" the group said aloud spooking Ken.

"Something wrong? Hayate? Um, don't worry, she's fine." Ken said looking at the bed, "Um, if someone puts the cake away and put me to bed. She'll be fine by morning if she isn't we go to the doctor."

"Who are you?" Signum asked wondering why there is a boy in her master's home.

"Ichidouji Ken, Hayate's friend. Mmmm, I guess I didn't lie to my parents for the three day birthday party." Ken said before yawning. "I can't walk and would like to sleep in the bed."

The four looked at each other surprised, and then Signum picked Ken up and placed him in the bed while Vita put the cake and soda into the fridge.

In the morning…

"Ken, please tell me that was a dream. That four people didn't just appear and call me their master." Hayate asked hoping that it was a dream.

"Sorry, but the one with the dog's tail, the tail is fluffy and soft. Well, if you are their master don't you have to take care of them? From what I saw they only have the clothes that they are wearing. They called your book the Book of Darkness; you might want to ask about that." Ken said stretching his arms.

"Does that mean…" Hayate started to say then got a mischievous smile on her face.

"Yup, you can dress them anyway you want. They did say that you can order them in a way you please." Ken said getting the same smile.

"But only until they get real clothes." Hayate stated still grinning mischievously.

"I cook breakfast." Ken said getting into his chair and rolling into the kitchen.

"Hey! Wait up!" Hayate yelled out while getting into her chair and following Ken.

Soon everything was normal, Hayate gave them one order, not to fill the book and live with her like family. Through the months Hayate and Ken got the three female guardians into cosplay though Signum rarely goes. Ken did have several sleepovers with Hayate, and Hayate did sometimes go over to Ken's home. Nanoha, Arisa, and Suzuka sometimes joined the sleepovers, meeting Hayate and Vita.

December, Uminari City, Hayate's home, with Hayate shopping with Shamal…

"I cannot believe that Hayate is dying. Signum why is Hayate dying? Can't Shamal heal her?" Vita asked crying, none of the knights that stayed in the Yagami home realized that someone entered the house.

"No, she tried and it seems that she cannot counteract the book." Signum stated looking depressed.

"We should fill the book, when that happens she could wish for her to be healed." Zafira stated not knowing that Hayate said not to fill the book.

"Hayate ordered that we do not fill the book, but to save her…" Signum stated as it was agonizing because she wants to help her master but cannot.

"I will break that order just to save her." Vita stated tears still falling but she seems determined.

|Same here.| Shamal thought at the other three.

"Hayate's dying?" Ken cried out.

"Ken-san!" the three at the house stated at once.

"Hayate can't die! She's my first friend!" Ken shouted.

"Ken-san, we are not going to let Hayate die." Signum stated trying to calm her master's best friend.

"How do you fill the book?" Ken asked curious about the book and has been since the four popped out.

"We gather mana from mage's linker cores. The book turns the mana into pages and when the book has six hundred and sixty-six pages Hayate will gain unimaginable power." Signum explained feeling odd, like this has never happened before.

"Do I have this mana? If I do, I want to help to fill the book." Ken stated making the three look surprised.

"Ken-san, if you don't what then?" Vita asked trying to get Ken to not to.

"Well then get volunteers, and if they do heal them, if not don't kill them. I don't think Hayate would like someone getting killed." Ken said looking at his lap.

"If you do we will do what you ask tonight. Why are you here anyway?" Signum stated looking at the boy that has surprised them.

"You forgot that every time we have appointments we sleepover at the one who had the appointment." Ken answered now starting to smile; they are going to allow him to help.

"I guess with what we learned that we did forget." Zafira said getting onto his paws.

Later that night…

Vita woke Ken up, being quiet so that they didn't wake Hayate. Vita tried to carry Ken, but he had a growth spurt and was just as tall as Hayate. Signum helped Vita and Ken by carrying Ken outside.

"So now what?" Ken asked as he was sat in one of the patio chairs.

"We absorb your linker core if you have one." Signum said as they put on their knight armor that Hayate bestowed on them, though Ken helped with Vita's. Signum's outfit is a purple battle dress with a plate mail based white duster. Shamal's outfit is a green overcoat and a darker green dress with a hat. Vita's was a red lolicon dress that has a gold cross at the neck, and a hat with one bunny with its mouth stitched shut on the right and one cat with its tongue sticking out on the left; if anyone had took a look on Vita's back they would see a cat sticking out its tongue. Zafira's was a battle outfit from an anime.

"Let us begin," Shamal said as her device Klarwind makes a dark green portal while she is holding the book. She puts her arm in and it shows that her arm is coming out of Ken's chest with an orb.

"It hurts." Ken said closing his eyes at the enormous pain that just happened.

"Sammeln." The book said without prompting. {Collecting}

Shamal pulls back and the book stops absorbing Ken's core. Ken is shaking from the immense pain.

"Klarwind let's heal him." Shamal said gently.

"Ja." Shamal's rings said and Ken was wrapped by gentle wind and he stopped shaking. {Yes}

"Let's take him back to bed, starting tomorrow we start collecting more." Signum said as she carried Ken back inside.

A/n: Ken got converted to Cosplay by Hayate, The book is active, Hayate is getting worse, and Ken volunteered to have his Linker Core absorbed. Some things have changed but not everything. What is going to happen next?


	5. Chapter 5

Tome of Time and Night

Disclaimer: If I had the rights to either would I really write a fic with them, since I do not have the rights to either Digimon nor Nanoha do not sue.

Chapter 5

"So a friend of yours is coming back, and you want to introduce her to us. That's great!" Ken told Nanoha, it has been a week since Ken volunteered his magic to the book.

"Yes, her name is Fate-Chan." Nanoha said smiling broadly.

"And from what you told us, a nice girl." Suzuka said happy for her friend.

"Why don't you tell us on how you met her?" Arisa asked grumpy since she doesn't like her friends keeping secrets from her.

"Hey Nanyaha, Ken, Suzuka, and Arisa" Vita called out, she was pushing Hayate towards the table that Hayate was friends with.

"Hi Vita, Hayate." Nanoha, Suzuka, and Arisa said back to Vita.

"Hi Neko-Chan and Hayate." Ken said making Vita growl at him.

"My name is Vita not Neko." Vita said making Ken laugh.

"I know, but it is fun to pick on you." Ken said while laughing.

"I have a friend coming, her name is Fate." Nanoha said she has gotten used to Vita's mispronouncing her name.

"That's great." Hayate said then turned to see Vita and Ken fight over Ken's nickname of Vita. "I'm glad that Ken is no longer like he was when I met him, but does he have to bait Vita like that?"

"Yeah, Ken seemed really shy when we met him. I heard that boys pick on the girl he likes." Nanoha said loud enough to be heard over the noise that Ken and Vita was making.

"What?" Ken asked looking at Nanoha turning red.

"Who said that?" Vita asked Nanoha who grinned.

"My sister, Suzuka's sister, and my brother told me." Nanoha said and everyone laughs.

That night… Nanoha's Room…

"Master! Caution." A red jewel said while glowing in time of the words.

"Raising Heart?" Nanoha asked then the world changed colors. "A barrier? Raising Heart where is the center of the barrier?"

"Not far, cannot calculate since it is a different source." The red jewel said.

"I'm going to find out what is going on." Nanoha said grabbing the jewel and leaving the house.

Soon she was at a crossroads.

"Master, incoming!" Raising Heart called out.

"Ack!" Nanoha said as she quickly put up a shield.

"What!? Nanyoha?" A familiar voice called out in surprise.

"Vita? Why did you attack me?" Nanoha asked in surprise.

"Wait, you know about magic?" both said pointing at each other, "How do you know about magic?"

A few seconds pass as they realize that they were asking the same questions at the same time.

"Never mind, my friend is dying and to help I need a lot of magic power. The best way for that is absorbing some from Linker Cores." Vita said looking so sad.

"Is it Ken or Hayate?" Nanoha asked surprising Vita with that question.

"One of them, but I cannot say." Vita said shaking with fear; she didn't want any knowledge of who her master was.

"Are you asking if I could help you?" Nanoha asked thinking that is the case.

"Yes, but absorbing Linker Cores hurts and we have a healer that will help with that." Vita said remembering that Ken said that it hurts, but every time they asked how badly he changed the subject.

"Then drop the barrier, my friend is coming and will want to contact me. I'll be at the park after my friend has been greeted." Nanoha said shocking Vita out of her fear.

"Ok, Eisen drop the barrier." Vita said swinging her hammer away from Nanoha.

"Ja." The hammer said and the barrier was gone and Vita disappeared as well.

"So strange, Vita is so worried." Nanoha said to herself and she blinked as she heard her friends ask if anything was wrong. "No, I was talking to a friend."

^Nanoha, there was a barrier where you live. Are you sure that you are alright? ^ Lindy asked.

"My friend made the barrier to see if any of her friends had magic, I got her to drop the barrier and a promise not to do that again." Nanoha said lying a little.

^Okay, Fate is going to meet up with you right where you are. ^ Lindy said worried about Nanoha.

Later that night…

"Vita?" Nanoha called out, she was in the park like she said she would be.

"Over here. Remember what I said." Vita called out hiding under the tree's shadows.

"Okay, so how are you going to do this?" Nanoha asked looking at three people.

"For us, one of us will get your linker core and after the healer will heal you." Signum said holding the book.

"What do I do then?" Nanoha asked wondering what she needed to do.

"Just stand still." Shamal said making a dark green portal.

"Okay." Nanoha said going still and closing her eyes.

Shamal put her hand into the portal and again appearing in the chest of the volunteer.

"Ah, it hurts." Nanoha said clearly have thought that is was not as painful.

"Sammeln." A voice said and to Nanoha the pain became worse. {Collecting}

"I'm pulling back and I will start healing." Shamal said as she pulled back, again the book stopped collecting. Nanoha felt the wind giving her back her strength and stopping the pain that came from what just happened.

"Thank you Nanoha." Signum said before they teleported somewhere else.

"You're welcome." Nanoha said before walking home.

With the knights…

"Wow, Hayate filled the book about twenty pages. Ken gave fifteen, and she just gave twelve." Vita said counting the pages. "Add that to the two pagers that we collected so far we have one hundred and seven."

"Look at the spells that they gave, some of them is odd." Shamal said looking more at the spells. "Why didn't I heal Ken-san all the way when his legs are because of an injury?"

|My guess she knows about the bureau and was trying to keep our master out of harm's way. As for Ken it might be because his body thinks that damage is normal.| Zafira thought and he growled protecting Hayate.

A few days later…

"You must be Fate." Ken said wheeling up to a girl that has long blond hair with red eyes.

"And you are?" Fate asked surprised that a boy is stuck in a chair.

"Ichidouji Ken, Nanoha said that you are her friend, and you are the only friend I haven't met." Ken said grinning.

"Yes, I am Fate. Where is Nanoha?" Fate asked looking around the shop that Lindy took her to.

"She is still in school; I wait for her here sometimes. Well, today Mama said that I am to go to the doctor by myself, so I am waiting on the bus." Ken said looking down the road hoping that the bus will be soon.

Fate looked lost as to what to say, Nanoha is her first friend and she still doesn't know what that means.

"Um, from what I learned about friends, when someone says that they are going to a doctor one says 'I hope you get better soon' so as to wish them well." Ken said smiling at the girl.

"I… I hope you get better soon." Fate said stumbling over the words.

"I didn't have any friends until my family moved here; you'll get loads of friends here." Ken said as a bus neared. "Tell Nanoha that I said hi."

"I will." Fate said unsure as to why.

When Ken came home, he didn't notice Hayate at all. He wheeled into his room turned on his computer and put his Digivice to the screen like he did when he first went into the Digital World, and got nothing.

"Wormmon, I want Wormmon." Ken mumbled looking at the Digivice, "Work!" That's when he heard Hayate's wheelchair whir of its motor. "Hi Hayate."

"Hi Ken, going to play on your computer." Hayate said assuming that's why the computer was on.

"Nah, I was going to check on some things." Ken said pulling up his email. "That's odd. I don't know this person."

"Well then delete that email." Hayate said wanting the sleepover to start.

Soon it became apparent that Hayate was getting worse. She was admitted a week before Christmas, Ken kept coming to visit her everyday unless he was wheeled away for his appointments by their doctor.

On Christmas Eve, Ken thought it was a great idea to stay in the hospital with Hayate and he was surprised that the knights didn't like Fate at all. After the groups left Ken slipped in bed next to Hayate.

"Ken, Dr Ishida is going to go nuts in the morning." Hayate deadpanned since she didn't want to hear anything about this in the morning.

"It's not like she doesn't know that we do strange things like this." Ken said falling asleep, Hayate sighed, and Ken's right Sachie did know that the two did do this. She fell asleep and felt Ken's arm go around her.

An hour later Hayate wakes up frightened, waking Ken as well.

"Hayate is something wrong." Ken asked sleepily.

"Something is wrong." Hayate said as she looks around, looking for something that is not there.

"Hayate, the floor!" Ken stated looking at the seal that appeared beneath the bed.

"It doesn't look like the knight's seal arrays." Hayate stated as the array glowed.

"Two?" 'Fate' said in surprise.

"Nanoha… Fate… What is this?" Hayate asked voice masked in pain.

"You are very ill. Ill with the disease called 'the curse of the Book of Darkness'." 'Nanoha' said voice not sounding right.

"It… cannot be cured." 'Fate' said darkly, thinking that both are the master.

"Even if the Book of Darkness is completed, you cannot survive." 'Nanoha' said.

"You have absolutely no chance of surviving." 'Fate' said.

"You're not Nanoha or Fate!" Ken yelled out breaking the mood.

"Ken-kun." Hayate said trying to calm down her friend.

"Nanoha's voice is never that dark! Fate, I would have believed since she is new here, but not Nanoha!" Ken yelled as an array starting to appear beneath him, a Belkin array colored purple-pink.

"I ordered my knights not to complete the book; as I have no fear of dying." Hayate said surprising the two.

The array beneath Ken disappeared and he grabbed Hayate for support as if he was tired from something.

"Hayate, I would be lonely without you." Ken said crying since Hayate confirms that she knew of her impending death.

"At least I made some impact in the world." Hayate said to her friend, but then she grabbed her chest.

"Hayate!" three people called out, Nanoha and Fate free of the prison the fakes put them in.

Under Hayate a pure white array, a Belkin triangle, appeared and started going a purple black.

"How, the master is awakening! She isn't in any emotional distress." One of the fakes said before disappearing from immediate area.

"Guten Morgen Meister." The book said appearing in front of the girl. {Good morning, Master.}

"Hayate-Chan… Hayate-Chan… Snap out of it!" Ken said shaking Hayate in fear for her. Then the negative energy pushed Ken away, she started floating in that beam of pure negative energy. "Hayate stop please."

"I am the mistress of the Book of Darkness. Bring power to these hands of mine." Hayate said sounding possessed. "Seal, release."

"Freigeben." The book said. {Releasing.}

"Hayate!" Ken called out hoping that she will snap out of it.

Hayate's appearance changed to that of an adult, her body aged as well, her hair turned long and silvered, her eyes turned red, red marks appeared on her skin, and the outfit was a black duster covering a black bodysuit, gloves, and mismatched boots as well as on three limbs thorned red leather straps wrapped.

"Everything's ended, once more." Dark Hayate said…

A/n: And I leave it on a Cliffie. How do you like the changes or the differences in Ken?


	6. Chapter 6

Tome of Time and Night

Disclaimer: If I had the rights to either would I really write a fic with them, since I do not have the rights to either Digimon nor Nanoha do not sue.

Chapter 6 End the As project

"Hayate!" Ken yelled out as Dark Hayate looked at the book.

"Rechtschreibung vorbereiten Sie, Meister." The book said surprising the two that knew of the book, I mean the fakes. {Spell ready, Master.}

"Good. Open page to the ready spell." Dark Hayate stated looking blankly at the world.

"Ja wird es gemacht warden." The book said and it started flipping through its pages. {Yes, it will be done.}

"What is the Book of Darkness doing? The last time it didn't do this." One of the fakes asked the other.

"Maybe something changed." The other told the one that spoke.

"In my hands I gather Courage… So that the Friendships that were formed stays… In my heart, Love grows… My mind, Knowledge… To use Sincerity in times needed… The Purest part of me smiles… So that Hope glows, with the Kindness shows… That the Light of Miracles forms." Dark Hayate read the spell aloud and the book started glowing brightly.

"Datenwiederherstellung hat begonnen. Das Buch hat fünf verdorbene Dateien. Anfang, die beschädigten Dateien zu reinigen. Reparatur dickbuch. Tome of the Night Sky Repariert." The book said as the glow brightens. {Data restoration begun. The book has five corrupted files. Beginning to clear the damaged files. Repairing Tome. Tome of the Night Sky repaired.}

"Struggle Bind!" a teen's voice called out from behind the fakes as they were covering their eyes at the glow. Light blue chains captured the two fakes, and they dropped the Fate and Hayate disguises and the masks fell of the two revealing twin cat girls.

"What?!" the fakes yelped out in surprise.

"Wah!" Hayate screamed out, now there are two, the Dark Hayate and Hayate.

"Hayate-Chan, you're alright." Ken cried out in happiness.

"What happened?" Hayate asked as she is still floating.

"I will tell you in the morning." Ken said smiling that his friend is still there.

"Mistress, I am sorry." Dark Hayate said bowing to Hayate; Dark Hayate lost the red marks that were on her.

"Who are you?" Hayate asked surprised that another is calling her Mistress.

"The Tome of the Night Sky's administration program." Dark Hayate said still bowing.

"Um, can I give you a name?" Hayate asked since that was a long title.

"It is, if you want." Dark Hayate said.

"What do you do? Hum," Hayate asked thinking of a name.

"I give support and I help the master of the Tome of the Night Sky." Dark Hayate stated.

"How about Blessed Wind, Reinforce? Where are the others?" Hayate asked now noticing the clothes that she gave her knights.

"They were absorbed to finish the book, to answer the last question first. I like the name, Mistress." Reinforce said smiling that she had a kind master.

"How do I summon… How do I know how to use the book?" Hayate asked blinking.

"You are the true master of the Tome that is how you know how to use it." Reinforce told her master.

"Summon guardian knights." Hayate said wanting her family back.

The four said the same thing as they did when they first appeared on her birthday, now she knew why Ken was so odd during the party.

Under everyone without some noticing an array appeared and everyone, Hayate and her knights, along with Reinforce, Ken, Nanoha and Fate, Chrono, he was the teen that used Struggle Bind, and the two he captured.

"Where are we?" Ken asked looking around on the floor.

"Not again." Hayate cried out, she wanted back in the hospital bed.

"We seem to be on a ship." Reinforce said now carrying Hayate.

"Yeah, the Asura." Nanoha said thinking that she is going to be in trouble.

"We are in need of answers." A green haired lady said looking at the group that was transported from Earth.

"And you will get one." Fate said as she was going to say everything that she knew of.

Soon everyone was in a meeting room.

"For those here that do not know me, I'm Lindy Harlaown, captain of this ship under TSAB." Lindy said before looking at everyone to introduce themselves.

"I'm Chrono Harlaown, enforcer." Chrono said calmly.

"Ichidouji Ken." Ken said thinking that they are in big trouble.

"Yagami Hayate." Hayate said trembling a little, "This is Vita, Signum, Shamal, Zafira, and Reinforce."

"And the familiars of Gil Graham." Chrono said pointing at the two cat girls.

"Hayate, do you remember how you got the book?" Lindy asked hoping that Gil Graham didn't give it to her.

"I always had it after the accident." Hayate answered feeling a little sore.

"Okay, did you really order the knights not to fill the book?" Lindy asked since the girl stated that during the activation of the book.

"I told Signum, since she is the leader, not to fill the book since it hurts people. I just wanted them as family." Hayate said as the knights look to the floor.

"Okay, that's done. How do you know about magic, Ken?"

"Um, when Vita, Signum, Shamal, and Zaffy came out of the book." Ken stated thinking a bit.

"… Were you there when the knights disobeyed?" Lindy sighed out.

"Yes, I volunteered since I didn't want Hayate to die." Ken said shyly.

"Did anyone else volunteer their Linker Core?" Lindy asked since this is getting out of hand.

"I did." Nanoha stated in a small voice.

"Did you know for whom?" Lindy asked gaining an eye twitch, so was Chrono.

"No, I didn't." Nanoha said.

"Okay, then why were you fighting them in the first place?" Lindy asked thinking of when this occurred.

"Because Fate didn't want to have her Linker Core absorbed, that's why when Raising Heart was so damaged, she wanted to gain the added parts." Nanoha stated knowing why.

"So, you two. Did Gil Graham have this planned or was it something else?" Lindy asked the twins.

"Um, he started planning this after the last encounter with the book. When it was found with Hayate, he set up her house and gave her the funds to live. Since she was an orphan, it was planned when the book activated freeze her and the book and seal it in a dimensional rift." One of the twins stated knowing that they knew part of this.

"That's murder!" Ken yelled out surprised that someone was going to have Hayate disappear.

"I have something to say about the four." Reinforce stated getting all eyes on her.

"That is?" Lindy asked wondering why the change of conversation.

"The four couldn't age since the Tome was damaged; now they can age to thirty. Plus, it was restricting Shamal, who was healing others without permission. Now she could heal both Hayate and Ken to full health." Reinforce stated calmly. Not at all shocked that Vita started freaking out, that Signum was laughing at Vita's displeasure, and Shamal's shock at why she couldn't heal Ken when she tried after the book absorbed his magic.

"That's great, but how are we going to tell Doctor Ishida that we are fully healed?" Ken asked liking the idea of getting out of the wheelchair soon.

"I guess use the healing spell lightly." Hayate guessed aloud.

A/n: Was anyone surprised about the ending? I am now going to post Saturdays. Soon there will be another arc, try to guess it.


	7. Chapter 7

Tome of Time and Night

Disclaimer: If I had the rights to either would I really write a fic with them, since I do not have the rights to either Digimon nor Nanoha do not sue.

Chapter 7 Start the 02 project

One year later…

'Hard work plus a little magic equals me walking again. I just want to see if my memory is correct about the Digital World.' Ken thought as he lay in bed next to Hayate and Vita since it was a sleepover.

"Ken, stop thinking too hard and get to sleep." Vita mumbled since Ken hadn't yet fell asleep.

"Sorry." Ken mumbled back and closed his eyes.

In another world after a week…

'What is going on? Why is a human the one attacking this world?' a green caterpillar creature thought as it climbed into some cover.

"Run, it's the Digimon Emperor!" Several other creatures yelled out before floating black rings attached to them.

'No, I will not get a ring on me.' The caterpillar thought before using the tree and cover to protect itself.

A month later, Earth…

Ken started back into school on the premise that he is not to do anything that deals with walking too long or prolonged physical activity. Ken found out that he is in the same school as his friends; his grin was infectious for weeks.

In Odaiba…

"We have a new student in class. Please welcome Takaishi Takeru." A teacher said, introducing an eleven year old boy with blond hair and blue eyes to the class.

"We meet again." Takeru said to a brown haired and light brown eyed girl that he is now sitting next to.

"Yes it has been a while." The girl answered giving the boy a smile.

"Want to talk a little, during a break?" Takeru asked wondering about a kid he met in his new apartment.

"I would like that, and you can meet some of my friends." The girl answered making the boy frown.

"If you want." Takeru said.

"Hey, how do you know each other? How do you know Hikari?" another boy one with mahogany hair that stood on end and dark brown eyes asked Takeru.

"From three years ago, we met and became friends even though we used to live far apart." Takeru answered the boy.

"Oh, so you met during that incident. My name is Daisuke." The boy introduced himself.

"You remember that? Most people forgot about the attack." Takeru stated surprised that the kid remembered about Digimon attacking Odaiba three years back.

After classes the three was walking to the door since the day was done... when another student came running after the three.

"You're a Yagami, right?" the student asked while showing a printout of an email. The student is a year older than the three with light purple hair, glasses framing her gentle brown eyes and a bandana covering the top of her hair.

"Yeah, huh?" Hikari asked looking at the email, "No! Take us to the computer room!"

They made it to the computer room, Daisuke and Miyako, the girl that had the printout, left, but didn't get far when two lights came out of the computer. Miyako was stunned to see the light slam into her hand. Daisuke went back thinking something was wrong.

"More Chosen?" Daisuke heard Takeru ask Hikari.

"Why only two new ones? What is wrong with our abilities?" Hikari responded sounding slightly sad.

"What is going on and why did this come to my hand?" Daisuke asked just a little forcefully showing the white and blue Digivice.

"Remember the event three years ago? Another is forming and you have been chosen to help stop it." Takeru stated as the computer screen lit up and sucked in those that had the old style and the new Digivice like a whirlpool.

"Hikari! Takeru!" Two creatures yelled out running and… err… flying full pelt to the three humans.

"Tailmon!" Hikari cried out hugging a white cat with a long tail that has purple stripes.

"Patamon!" Takeru called out as a tan and white hamster with tiny ear-wings land on his head.

"You evolved Takeru." Patamon said amazed that the small boy got tall.

"No, we don't evolve like Digimon Patamon. Humans grow like this until we grow to about a meter and a half." Takeru stated laughing a little.

"What are those?!" Daisuke asked in shock.

"We are Digimon, Digital Monsters." The creatures said at the same time.

"Tailmon, where is your ring?" Hikari asked in worry.

"Some human started attacking us, putting evil rings on us, and stopping our evolution. During an attack, my ring stopped me from getting the evil ring snapped on me. Another Digimon that was ringed attacked and while I dodged the attack; I lost the holy ring." Tailmon said sullenly.

"That's bad, when did this start?" Takeru asked wondering since it could explain the gates opening more frequently.

"Not too long ago. We followed the lights here; follow us to where the lights came from." Tailmon stated pointing towards deeper into the forest.

"Do you know this human?" Daisuke asked thinking that maybe it was once a friend.

"No, the one who calls himself the Digimon Emperor has never been inside the Digital World before." Patamon stated sitting on Takeru's head still.

"Okay, let's go see where the Digivice that Daisuke has come from, maybe his partner is there. Hum, as well as the second Chosen's Digimon partner." Takeru stated knowing that may be the case since that is what happened to him.

The three humans followed the cat Digimon to a cave hidden in the forest.

"Come on, it's safe in this cave. There are safe areas all over; some of us think that is because of what is there." Tailmon said as the continued to walk towards the place that the lights came from. Daisuke was starting to love this strange yet beautiful place, no one was telling him to quiet down or stop talking about an event that never happened. (Well, to them it didn't, but to Daisuke it did.)

"Hi, Hikari, Takeru, and, uh Daisuke why are you here?" Hikari's older brother, Taichi asked happy to see them but was surprised to see Daisuke.

"I got this. It came from a light that came straight at me." Daisuke said showing his Digivice.

"Oh, try the egg thing. With that you might be able to pick it up, while I just activated a failsafe." Taichi said pointing at a red and orange egg that has a blade coming from above the symbol of Courage.

"Okay, I'll give it a shot." Daisuke stated surprised that Taichi said that he couldn't move the egg. Daisuke grabbed the egg with one hand and out of the spot that it was in with a blue light shooting from where the egg once was.

"I'm free… I'm free; the one that is the holder of the Digimental of Courage has come." A blue dragonish lizard said hopping around, it has two horns and for a nose a small horn.

"So you are my partner. Cool, my name is Daisuke and you are?" Daisuke asked as he introduced himself to the new Digimon.

"My name is V-mon." V-mon said no longer hopping around the cave when a dinosaur-rhino creature invaded the cave from above. "Use the Digimental."

"Huh, how?" Daisuke asked as he and the others ran out of the cave.

"Free the power of the Digimental and I will evolve even with this disturbance." V-mon said as he followed his partner. The ringed Digimon bounded over them and was aiming at Hikari when…

A/n: I know, not muck on the Nanoha side but I learned with striking out Nanoha's fights that I do have to add in the others. What do you think will happen now? Is Ken the cause like in the show? What is the differences that I did?


	8. Chapter 8

Tome of Time and Night

Disclaimer: If I had the rights to either would I really write a fic with them, since I do not have the rights to either Digimon nor Nanoha do not sue.

Chapter 8

Ken came home from his first full day back at school, he sighed as he sat on his bed.

"I don't remember history being so hard." Ken told himself then he heard a beeping noise. "Huh, beeping?"

Ken looked for what was beeping, when he thought to look inside is pocket…

"Why is my Digivice beeping?" Ken asked softly, "Wormmon!" Ken pointed the Digivice at the computer screen and was sucked in the temporary gateway.

"What the? It looks the same… What is with the obelisks?" Ken asked looking around the area that he came out of.

"Ken-Chan!" Ken heard a familiar voice shouting at him.

"Wormmon! What is going on?" Ken asked hugging a green caterpillar creature.

"Some human started destroying the Digital World. He is enslaving Digimon everywhere, and the areas that he controls have that Dark Tower." Wormmon said looking at the obelisk.

"We have to stop this, but how?" Ken stated looking at the blue eyed bug.

"Well, there is a safe zone near here. No rings can go inside and there are other Digimon there. We could do what Ryo did to get rid of Millenniumon." Wormmon said wiggling a little.

"What did Ryo do?" Ken asked wondering what the other boy did.

"He raised an army to help fight." Wormmon said as he showed Ken where the safe zone was.

After a few minutes of walking, they both heard noise like a Digimon was firing their moves at another.

"Something is going on let's find out what it is." Ken stated to his friend.

"Okay."

They both run out to find a Monochromon with a ring attacking four children.

"Monochromon stop this! You don't like to fight other Digimon!" Ken yelled making the ones that was in the fight look at him.

"Volcano Strike." The ringed Digimon said as flames start going at Ken.

"Digimental Up!" Daisuke yelled out putting the Digimental of Courage into the air.

"V-mon armor shinka… Fladramon!" V-mon said as he changed shapes. "Knuckle Fire!" with that said this attack stopped the attack on Ken.

"Go for the ring" Tailmon yelled out hoping that the ring was the cause of the attacks.

"Fire Rocket!" Fladramon called out and hit the ring tipping over the Monochromon.

The humans ran over to the stunned Digimon and when the Monochromon said that it was sorry they realized that it was the rings that controlled the Digimon to do things that they didn't want to do.

"Who are you?" the four asked Ken.

"Ichidouji Ken and this is Wormmon my partner, and you are?" Ken asked wondering if they think that he was the cause of the destruction of the Digital World.

"My name is Yagami Taichi and my partner Agumon." Taichi said making Ken go wide eyed.

"Yagami Hikari and Tailmon." Hikari said making the wide eyed Ken look at her in shock.

"Takahashi Takeru and Patamon." Takeru said wondering why Ken looked like he was in shock.

"Motomiya Daisuke and um, V-mon right." Daisuke said looking at V-mon for confirmation.

"Arg, there are more!" Ken yelled out surprising the group. "Does your Yagami not make any noise when walking?"

"Yeah, sometimes she is called the school ghost." Daisuke answered making Hikari glare at Daisuke for that.

"Great." Ken said then realizing that he is going to be in trouble, looks at the Digivice. "Sorry I have to go."

"What a weird kid. Wait what did he mean by 'your Yagami'?" Taichi asked as Ken ran off.

"Maybe he knows a Yagami with your skills." Takeru stated now knowing why Ken was looking shocked.

Ken made it back to the gate that brought him to the Digital World out of breath.

"I forgot that I wasn't supposed to run. Hey, Wormmon, do you want to come with me to my home?" Ken asked thinking to protect his partner if he is able to go through the gate.

"I would love to Ken-Chan." Wormmon said happily.

"Just call me Ken, no more Chan please." Ken asked sighing from being called the girl suffix.

"Okay Ken." Wormmon said as Ken picked him up and walked closer to the gate.

"My legs are tired." Ken sighed out as they made it to his room.

"This is a nice room, Ken." Wormmon said looking at the place that Ken brought him to. "But what is with that chair?"

"That's my wheelchair. I couldn't walk for a while and I think I over did the walking since my legs are numb." Ken said as he lands on his bed.

A/n: Yagami Hikari, Yagami Hayate, Why hasn't someone else thought of that connection? Boy has Ken changed from my start and cannon wise.


	9. Chapter 9

Tome of Time and Night

Disclaimer: If I had the rights to either would I really write a fic with them, since I do not have the rights to either Digimon nor Nanoha do not sue.

Chapter 9

The next day Ken felt great, like his legs didn't go numb. He smiled at the sleeping Digimon, he didn't realize that Digimon could go to Earth but then thinking about how humans go into the Digital World he shouldn't have been surprised.

He went to school, surrounded by his friends.

"Hey, um, Nanoha… Could you help me with history?" Ken asked afraid since he is good with languages and math subjects that she would think that he was great with everything.

"Sure, when?" Nanoha replied not thinking that her friend was perfect.

"Uh?" Ken uttered surprised, then he remembered about the Digital World and her cram school. "Around eight."

"That sounds like a plan… why so late?" Nanoha asked wondering why Ken said eight.

"Your cram school… Remember that Doctor Ishida didn't want me to over stress myself. That extra time is for me to rest from walking during school." Ken covered though some of it is true, for some reason he didn't want to say anything about the Digital World.

After school Ken saw Wormmon look worried.

"Don't worry we will save it again." Ken reassured Wormmon while petting Wormmon's head.

"I know, but I didn't know that there were more Chosen." Wormmon said wondering where they were during Millenniumon events.

"Maybe they came after we did? Want to go?"

"Yeah, I want to free as many friends that I can."

Ken put his Digivice to the screen and for a second got no reaction, a small flicker of light from his back of his neck, was sucked in the gate.

He appeared right near the three that was at his age and two others, but he didn't realize that.

"That was strange." Ken said since the day before he was able to go through with no trouble.

"What was?" a red head boy asked, he had learned that there was another able to go to the Digital World.

"Eh? My Digivice nearly didn't let me into the Digital World." Ken answered looking at the two new Chosen. "My name is Ichidouji Ken."

"Can I take a look?" the boy asked, he has red hair, a stocky build, black eyes, and gentle smile, and the elder girl she was willowy and with a lighter red hair than the boy, and bright brown eyes, said, "Later, Koushiro."

"They are Izumi Koushiro and Takenouchi Sora; we have some trouble since Daisuke is right now fighting the Emperor." Takeru stated surprising Ken.

"Why aren't you there helping?" Ken asked before remembering that Wormmon couldn't evolve at all.

"We're looking for more of those Digimentals so that we can." Hikari stated a little angry that this boy thought that they weren't helping.

"Well, could I come?" Ken asked hoping that they would allow him.

"Why not, that way you could explain where you are from and how you got a Digivice." Takeru said since it was a surprise that another was coming in regularly.

"Yeah, I want to know." Miyako stated liking that a cute boy that seems not to have already someone in mind, "I'm Inoue Miyako." They started off walking.

"I got it when I was nine. A Digimon named Millenniumon was taking over the Digital World and I and another was chosen to fight him. We had to fight him twice, though the term Digimental isn't new. It was a key to Digimon's hearts, not doing what they are doing now. Though I think that the new evolution is a form of their heart. I'm from Uminari City, though when I got the Digivice I lived in Tamachi." Ken stated as they neared a temple.

"This is where you fixed the Digimental Ken." Wormmon stated surprising the group.

"Do you think that there are more Digimentals here?" Koushiro asked wondering why they were not called to help during the fight that this boy had.

"Could be, ugg, stairs." Ken said as he saw the stairs, he will be in so much trouble with Shamal and Doctor Ishida.

"Something wrong?" Sora asked as Ken sighed.

"No…" Ken said looking away.

"Then why are you standing there?" Sora asked getting closer to the just released for walking boy.

"I… I'm not supposed to walk very far since I just got back to walking." Ken confessed.

"Then why are you?" Hikari asked wondering why someone would risk their health.

"The Digital World needs help; I'm the Chosen Child of Kindness. I have to help." Ken said surprising the four, to them there was only eight crests not nine.

"Here." Koushiro said as he motioned for Ken to get onto his back so that Ken didn't have to walk up the stairs.

"Thanks." Ken said not for the first time carried by someone since he couldn't do something.

When they got to the top Ken started walking again and they made it to the center of the temple, there were two Digimentals sitting on a dais, one white and red with wings and with an upside down heart and one pink flower with circle two the lower left a crescent moon and to the right of the circle a slightly curved line on each petal.

"The crest of love and what crest is that?" Sora asked recognizing her crest.

"That's the crest of kindness. Mine." Ken said going up to the pink flower. 'Why pink not the normal crest's color, Nanoha is pink.'

"Well, then pick it up." Sora said going to her crest and couldn't get it off the dais.

"Okay…" Ken murmured grabbing the Digimental and picked it up with no problem though his Digivice was glowing brightly. "Huh?" Ken said holding the Digimental with his right and grabbing the glowing Digivice and found that it changed shape, to a teardrop shape with the antenna at the bottom to the drop and it was white with purple grips.

"So yours was a first generation Digivice." Koushiro said noting that both Hikari and Takeru want theirs to change as well.

"Um, Ken I feel funny." Wormmon stated as he started to glow. "Wormmon armor shinka… Pucchimon!" now a pink creature with long arms and is as tall as Ken's middle, two antenna with hearts at the ends, a green button in the middle of its chest, and a small pair of red wings.

"He evolved…" Ken stated looking at both his empty right hand and his Digimon.

"Can I try?" Miyako asked going to the Digimental of Love and was able to pick it up. A red light appeared and out came a bird Digimon.

"My name is Hawkmon." Hawkmon stated.

"How come his Digimon evolved and not you?" Miyako asked since she wasn't there when Daisuke got his partner to evolve.

"You haven't fully understood the meaning of the Digimental and it doesn't reveal its power." Hawkmon said making the group look at Ken thinking that he might be right about what the Digimental does.

"The crest means love right? And I have to…" Miyako asked thinking about what her partner just said.

"We do have to help Daisuke." Takeru said making this more urgent.

"Digimental up!" Miyako stated suddenly.

"Now you got it. Hawkmon armor shinka… Halsemon!" Now Hawkmon is more of a gryphon creature.

"Ken, get on behind me as well as your partner." Miyako said surprising Ken then he shyly got on Halsemon behind her so to avoid the stairs again.

"Don't worry we'll make it." Hikari said noting that the boy turned red.

Within a few moments Halsemon made it to the battlefield, Daisuke and Fladramon were surrounded by ringed Digimon and a boy that was about third grade that was yelling at the ringed Digimon to attack.

"Heartner beam!" Pucchimon called out and a beam started hitting the rings and freeing those Digimon.

"Thanks guys!" Daisuke yelled out.

Right as Halsemon was attacking the Digimon Emperor left without making any threats.

"Hey, are you alright?" Miyako asked Daisuke; even though she thinks he is loud at least he was trying to do the right thing.

"Yeah, I didn't get hurt though I think V-mon is tired." Daisuke said since V-mon is sitting.

"I have to get home." Ken said walking towards a gate.

"Why did he leave like that?" Miyako asked since Ken just left before doing anything else.

"I don't know; he did that yesterday." Daisuke said as the others get there.

"I think I heard of him before." Koushiro stated as the Odaiba Chosen went back to the real world.

A/n: Now Ken is part of this crew right? Sorry about the late update from Saturday I was feeling Ill.


	10. Chapter 10

Tome of Time and Night

Disclaimer: If I had the rights to either would I really write a fic with them, since I do not have the rights to either Digimon nor Nanoha do not sue.

Chapter 10

Later that night after his second trip back in the Digital World he noticed something in his pocket that wasn't there before, he pulled it out. It was a grey rectangular object with D-Terminal written on it and when he opened it he saw that it looked similar to a messenger.

"Weird, I didn't have this before." Ken said as Wormmon looked at it as well. Ken winced in pain and went to his bed.

"Why do you look like you are in pain, Ken?" Wormmon asked worried for his partner.

"Because I am. My legs are sore." Ken answered softly knowing that if he did climb those stairs he would have been worse.

The next day…

On the D-Terminal Ken had left a message for the others.

"It says here that he cannot make it. Something about a cold." Hikari said reading the message.

"Well, remember that I said that I heard of him before. I found where he is mentioned, here read this." Koushiro said handing them a newspaper.

Hero boy disappears after saving child's life from car accident

A car with no brakes while speeding hits two boys, the Ichidouji. Witnesses state that a Goth teen about sixteen grabbed the youngest just before the child from being killed. The older boy was DOA at the hospital and the youngest is in critical condition. The police state that if the Goth teen did not yank the youngest the boy would have likely have died there as well. The Ichidouji family states that they want to thank the boy for saving Ken's life. There is now a search for the teen since with witnesses' statements they saw him run away.

"That means that Ken was in the hospital for a while! He shouldn't be walking at all." Hikari stated in worry.

"It doesn't state the injuries that Ken had gotten he could not have been hurt that badly. Anyways he said that he just got back into walking so he is still in recovery." Sora said reading and remembering that Ken was edgy when they got to the stairs.

"Well, let's continue to stop that Digimon Emperor's plans." Daisuke stated trying not to think the enigma of Ken.

"I was wondering if Ken could be the Emperor and using some sort of holograms. Don't tell me that doesn't happen, remember Etemon." Yamato stated thinking that might be a cause of why when told of Ken's habits of running off before he stays there too long.

"That can't be. If he was using holograms, he wouldn't have came in five minutes after we get attacked by the Digimon Emperor. Ken would have to have been in the Digital World to have the hologram going. No it has to someone else." Koushiro stated.

"Plus he has been in the Digital World before, the Digimon state that the Emperor has never been in the Digital World at all." Takeru stated remembering that Ken told them how he got his Digivice.

"Well I find it strange that he waltzed in and then leaves right after helping. Maybe he works with the Emperor?" Yamato stated disliking Ken before his even met him.

"What if he has after school stuff that he has to do? Or has a Doctor's appointment that he has to get to?" Jou asked trying to calm down Yamato.

"True, but I still think we trusted him to fast." Yamato said looking towards the ground holding his arms in a defensive position.

"Are we going or not? Right now talking about Ken is not helping the Digital World." Daisuke said as the voice of reason.

The next day…

"Damn, over protective mother. It was just a sneeze not a cold." Ken muttered hoping to get away from his mother by going to the library, where he goes whenever he has a long appointment and cannot go to school. To aid that, he is going to play it safe and use his wheelchair to get there.

"Ken, why aren't you walking?" Wormmon asked softly in his lap.

"Because Mama goes nuts if I am over doing it. Don't worry I will walk when we get there." Ken muttered back hoping that no one hears him.

Once at the library he looks around for anyone close to see him and puts his Digivice to the screen, one moment a boy in a wheelchair was there the next nothing was.

"Opps, I brought the wheelchair!" Ken exclaimed in shock.

"Wouldn't people find it strange that your wheelchair was there and not you?" Wormmon asked wondering about that.

"Yeah, I was just not expecting this." Ken said in a sigh. He looks around, the ground was dry, and there looks to be a town nearby. "I guess I could roll there since it is kind of hot."

Ken starts rolling towards the town and…

"Ken, doesn't it look like a Dark Tower is forming in the town?" Wormmon asked sounding scared.

"It does, if only we can move faster." Ken muttered but he started rolling faster. "Wormmon, when we get there hide in my chair. I don't think the kid is smart enough to look at it."

"Okay Ken." Wormmon stated as he crawled into a tiny basket.

"Who goes there?" a Vegiemon asked, there are many surrounding the town and all with rings.

"Uh-oh, uh, no one." Ken uttered hoping that it works.

"We have an intruder!" several Vegiemon yelled at once.

"Crap." Ken said eyes closed.

The Vegiemon wrapped him and his wheelchair so that they could take him to their master.

"Master, we found this intruder trying to sneak into the town." One of the Vegiemon said with reverence.

"Lock him up with the to be ringed Digimon." The Digimon Emperor stated, this kid isn't any older than nine, brown hair, dull voice, and is wearing a dark kimono.

"Yes, master." The Vegiemon stated with reverence.

"Hey wait, who are you?" Ken asked as he was taken away.

"None of your concern peasant." The Emperor stated as Ken was almost out of earshot.

When the door was opened and Ken thrown in, he fell out of the wheelchair and onto a few Gazimon.

"I'm sorry." Ken said quickly as he stood up on the stone floor. He then righted his chair. "I hope that they didn't damage this," while Ken was looking over the chair.

"Who are you?" a Gabumon asked, well the only Gabumon in there.

"Ken, the chosen of Kindness, I was not expecting to be caught." Ken said with a small laugh that sounded forced.

"I have never heard of the chosen of Kindness. So you got caught? What about other humans with partners?" Gabumon asked looking over Ken.

"I have, and you have changed from then." One of the Gazimon said, "No hard feelings."

"Well, yeah, I have changed in about two years. I don't know if the other chosen are in the Digital World at all. I'm from another town." Ken replied to the two talking with him.

"So what's the plan?" Gabumon asked wondering how he was going to get to his partner.

"I'm sending a message to them right now. With them we can get rid of the rings and free this town." Ken stated kindly then he looked down. "I don't know if I could free this town on my own."

"Where's your partner?" the Gazimon that knew him asked.

"That will be a surprise for the guards." Ken said giving his new creepy grin. Now the Gazimon are frightened by that grin.

With the other chosen…

"Did you get a message from Ken stating that he is in trouble in the Digital World?" Hikari asked the others as they raced towards Koushiro's house.

"Yeah, and it says that he is trapped with other Digimon that has yet to be ringed." Daisuke stated worried for their new friend.

"Yeah, Gazimon and a Gabumon, I wonder if that Gabumon is Yamato's partner." Takeru stated hoping that it is and isn't, for the simple fact that the older chosen's partners are in trouble and that Yamato would stop thinking that Ken is evil.

When they got inside Koushiro's room they saw Yamato pacing worried that it could be his partner.

"If this is a trap laid by that brat, I'm going to kill him." Yamato stated not saying whom.

"I don't think Ken would go that low to be a stooge for the Emperor." Daisuke stated while looking at the others for help.

"Yeah he doesn't seem to be a bad kid." Taichi said patting Yamato on the shoulder. "I would be worried if Agumon was in the same situation as Gabumon. How about the new chosen and you go help out Gabumon and Ken?"

"That sounds like a great idea Taichi." Koushiro stated glad that the pacing teen is leaving his room.

Back with Ken…

"Looks like they are coming. I hope that they come soon. I'm not supposed to have been out so long." Ken said reading the message.

"Why are you not able to out for long?" Gabumon asked since Ken did state that.

"My mom is right now a little over protective, and worries over me if I am not home at a certain time. Especially when she thinks that I have a cold." Ken said with a smile.

"Oh so she is like Yamato protecting Takeru." Gabumon stated getting the reference.

"So that's your partner's name, I figured that you were like my partner." Ken said getting up and walking towards the window. "That kid's gone now, but I still see a lot of ringed Digimon."

"Maybe we can get out of here." Gabumon stated waking up the Gazimon.

"Hold on, we need a plan." Ken said as he doesn't want to race outside just into the arms of the ringed Digimon, "We don't know if there are any rings waiting for a Digimon trying to get to freedom."

"That sounds bad. How about we go out and make sure that there are no rings and get the other Digimon to safety." A Gazimon said thinking on what Ken said.

"But, what about the ringed Digimon?" Ken asked worried that they could get into trouble there.

"Free them, but we don't know how." The same Gazimon stated looking down.

"Destroy the rings on the Digimon, don't hurt them though." Ken stated hoping that this works.

"What about you?" Gabumon asked Ken looking straight at him.

"I can't go up or down stairs, and there are stairs leading up to this room. If the Vegiemon hadn't of carried me up here I wouldn't have been able to walk up the stairs." Ken stated looking sad remembering what it took to get him walking again.

"Okay I'll go help the Gazimon. You can stay trapped for as long as you want." Gabumon said thinking Ken is giving an excuse.

"Be careful then." Ken called out wishing he could just forget his problems without backlash.

"Ken, send me to fight as well." Wormmon asked crawling out of the bottom of the wheelchair.

"Okay, at least when the others get here there should be enough chaos." Ken stated as he pulled out his Digivice. "Digimental up!"

"Wormmon armor shinka… Pucchimon!" Wormmon called out as he evolved into his armor evolution.

Ken could hear fighting outside. He cringed at the thought that his partner getting a ring put on him or getting hurt.

"I guess I could try the stairs… but what about my chair?" Ken mused to himself. "Hmmm, there is a ledge that the chair could go down."

Ken folded his chair and walked it towards the broken door. He put the chair on the ledge and slowly walked down the stairs. Once he got halfway he fell, letting go of his chair and rolled for a bit than crashing on its side below Ken.

"Ow." Ken said that one syllable for a while. "Stop, being numb."

Ken started rubbing his legs and winced, apparently his rear doesn't like the sharp edges of the stairs.

"I am stuck, and in a worse spot than the cell." Ken stated mostly for amusement.

He hears the fighting getting closer, and he knows that he is in a bad spot.

"I guess I'm through." Ken muttered wishing that he could have stopped the Digimon from leaving him.

"Ken!" Daisuke's voice rang out and he popped in at the bottom of the stairs. "Ack, you need help." Then Daisuke left apparently going for help.

"That was sudden." Ken whispered wondering what was going on since the sounds of battle stopped. Then Takeru and someone that looks older than him walked in.

"Is this what happens when you try stairs?" Takeru asked righting the chair and seeing if the wheel had any damage.

"I guess so. My doctor told me not to try it until she said that it was okay with her." Ken said trying to make light of it.

"And yet you tried to climb down stairs knowing that you are not supposed to." The one that looks close to Takeru said sounding slightly condescending.

"My partner is fighting. I wanted to help him… make sure he is okay." Ken snapped back, hating that tone since what happened to him. "You don't have any right to be so condescending towards me!"

"Whoa, calm down. You're right; I don't have a right to condescend you save being older." The blond teen stated walking up towards Ken.

"Older doesn't mean better." Ken muttered wishing he could get away from this teen who thinks that he is better by being older.

"You need any help getting up or what?" the teen Takeru asked staring at Ken.

"I can't walk my legs gave out. Who are you? I'm betting since you know Takeru-san you know who I am." Ken said looking at his wheelchair.

"Ishida Yamato, Takeru's older brother." Yamato stated shocking Ken.

"Are you related to Ishida Sachie who lives in Uminari?" Ken asked hoping that the answer is no.

"Yeah, she's our Aunt." Yamato stated while just picking Ken up bridal style.

"Hey, carry me like a guy not a girl." Ken yelped out hating this mode of being carried.

"Your wheelchair is fine. We also found out how to rid us of the rings at once. Destroy the Dark Towers." Takeru stated as he took the wheelchair outside.

"Thank you Takeru-san." Ken said politely.

"You're welcome." Takeru replied hoping that Ken isn't really someone that is working with the kid damaging the Digital World.

"Are the Gazimon and Vegiemon okay? The Gazimon was trapped and the Vegiemon was forced into doing the attacks." Ken asked hoping that even the one that faced him in the past was okay.

"Yeah, in fact the Gazimon was targeting the rings." Yamato stated thinking that Ken did that.

"Good they remembered me saying that the rings are the bad guys." Ken said wishing that this guy would change the way he is being carried.

"Are you working with the Emperor?" Yamato asked suddenly.

"What! I wouldn't damage this world at all! I fought my hardest to protect the one place where no one but the ones who have a Digivice can get to. If you think I go against my crest…" Ken yelled out, voice echoing in the stairwell, fists clinching, and wishing he could do magic like the rest of his friends. Every time he tried he failed.

"I was just making sure that you weren't. One, you just appeared out of nowhere to us. Two, you keep disappearing right after our battles." Yamato said trying to reason with the kid he just angered.

"One, I was chosen to do something… To fight a Digimon that had complete control of time of the Digital World. Two, I do have a life beyond the Digital World and my friends normally arrive to tutor me in History. Three, over protective mother." Ken replied to the statements of how he could have been part of this destruction.

"Now it makes sense. I'm sorry for suspecting you of helping the Emperor." Yamato said apologetically.

"You're forgiven for now." Ken stated as Takeru opens his wheelchair.

"Um, how did your wheelchair get inside the Digital World in the first place?" Takeru asked thinking that it is strange.

"Your guess is as good as mine as I have no clue." Ken stated glad to be sitting in his chair before someone else saw him being carried like a girl. "I do have to get home. My mother is going to be freaking out by now."

A/n: How did his wheelchair was brought to the Digital... He was still sitting in it when he transferred and it sensed that he needed it. Yamato was having trouble with Ken until now... why? And why is Ken now freaking about how he is carried? Could it be that he is hating an image that was formed or his pride?

P.A/N: Thank you Solitaire for pointing out an error. I have fixed it and looked for the error in earlier chapters and what little I have written ahead.


	11. Chapter 11

Tome of Time and Night

Disclaimer: If I had the rights to either would I really write a fic with them, since I do not have the rights to either Digimon nor Nanoha do not sue.

Chapter 11

"How did you get grounded again?" Vita asked grinning at Ken.

"I said it several times Neko-Chan!" Ken growled at her.

"But not in front of all of us." Vita countered still grinning.

"I want to know why your mom is angry at you." Fate asked, hoping that this isn't a case like hers.

"Fine, I told my mom I was going to the library for two hours. I came home five hours late and with a ding on the wheelchair. Then she saw the stuffed animal that was in the basket and asked where I got it from. I told her that I made it. That's why I am grounded." Ken sighed out hoping that nothing else would go wrong.

"I thought you were out of your wheelchair?" Nanoha asked since magic got him out of it.

"My mom thought I was sick remember. I took it so mom didn't freak more." Ken said his friends looked less worried for him.

"I am still thinking of letting you teach Shamal how to cook again." Hayate stated trying to look haughty.

"You said that I would never go through that torture again!" Ken yelled out making the other girls save Vita look confused.

"Last time Ken taught Shamal how to cook so that she doesn't burn or undercook things, uh, went bad as she was scatterbrained and when it came to test her new cooking skills… Well, Ken got lucky and puked most of it before going to the hospital for food poisoning." Vita told the girls.

"You got grounded before your birthday!" Hayate was yelling at Ken.

"Mom was smothering me thinking that I had a cold when I sneezed once! I had to get of the there! I didn't mean to stay out so long." Ken yelled back.

"This actually sounds bad. Are they going to break up?" Arisa asked Vita who blanched.

"Um, Ken and Hayate are not going out. They're best friends; that's all." Vita said quickly getting color back on her face.

"But they are so close. I thought that they are together." Suzuka said putting her hand to her mouth as if it was a surprise that they weren't together.

"How are we going to celebrate your birthday now?" Hayate asked angrily.

"My birthday is the end of the grounding. We can still do our normal birthday stuff." Ken replied calmer than he was, why was Hayate making such a deal of this.

Soon it was Golden Week and it is after Ken's birthday, which had a three day sleepover which was a tradition that started on Hayate's birthday two years ago.

With the other Chosen… Start of Golden Week…

"We have to do something that isn't just destroying those towers in the Digital World!" Hikari stated as the group was getting ready to go into the Digital World.

"But we have to free all those Digimon still being controlled by that kid." Daisuke countered really wanting to help his friend's friends.

""Actually Hikari's right, we do need a break and…" Takeru said just as someone entered Koushiro's room.

"Hi Koushiro!" a high pitched voice called out.

"Mimi!" Koushiro said going to the new person. This person is a girl taller than Koushiro, pink hair with stars, brown eyes, wearing a t-shirt that fit perfectly on her slim body and a skirt that was a little high.

"I came back to Japan for my cousin's wedding and I thought to say high to you, but what's this?" Mimi said giving an eye smile while smiling and then she noticed the others with Digimon.

"Just trying to figure out what else we can do in the Digital World besides fixing it." Hikari stated making Daisuke and Miyako freak out. "Relax, she's just like us."

"Yup with a Digivice of my own. Why not a picnic?" Mimi asked while showing her Digivice.

"Hey then we could invite Ken as well." Daisuke exclaimed happily.

"Yah but how? He said that he lives in Uminari City." Takeru asked glad that they are most likely going to do something different.

"Why not go there and find him? There is bound to be people that know who we are talking about." Miyako stated wanting to have a look at where Ken lives.

"Here let me find a train for you guys to go to Uminari City. If you do not find him, use the messaging system in the D-Terminal and use the Digivice location beacon. If not then, come home and do the picnic tomorrow." Koushiro stated as he pulled up files on the schedules for the trains. "Ummm, one leaves soon at the closest station."

Once everyone heard that they left at a hurry, including Mimi.

"Mimi, why are you coming along?" Hikari asked as they ran to the station.

"Well, except for Jou everyone but me has met this kid." Mimi stated cheerfully.

"That's because he sent that he was grounded after he met Yamato." Takeru stated as he remembered that message.

"Grounded really? Well at least we know that his parents really care for him, from what I heard from Koushiro he was gone for hours in the Digital World and couldn't call his parents or anything." Mimi said giving a grin as she stated this observation.

"I never thought of it like that." Miyako stated looking amazed at the thought that parents grounding you were a sign that they cared.

"Sometimes I wish that mine did." Daisuke muttered under his breath.

Once on the train the group realized something, Uminari was broke up like Tokyo. Well they have several means to find him they hoped.

Uminari City…

"Wow, this city is so pretty!" Miyako exclaimed in wonder.

"How are we going to find anyone here?" Daisuke asked them as he realized that the search is going to be hard.

"I could creep people out enough to find answers." Hikari stated jokingly.

"Only you could joke about something you really can." Daisuke deadpanned since for a while he thought Hikari was a ghost, until he met Taichi.

"It's not that creepy once you get used to it." Takeru stated making Hikari glare at him. "Um, Hikari I've gotten used to it when we were going all over Odaiba looking for you."

"Well, standing here won't help us find our friend." Mimi stated as she started walking off.

"Wasn't Ken in a hospital? Wouldn't he live close or near one?" Takeru asked thinking on the facts that Ken was still half-way bound to the wheelchair.

"Or, he lives close to a bus stop that goes to a hospital." Miyako thought out since some busses are handicapped assessable.

"Um, since I never met him what does he look like?" Mimi asked losing her smile and starting to look introspective.

"Purple eyes and hair. He somehow changes what he wears in the Digital World. First he was in a light purple kimono, next it was light tee shirt…" Takeru started to say.

"He looked like Bart from the Final Frontier series." Daisuke stated knowing where Ken got the look. (Final Fantasy 5 Character Bartz also not mine)

"And the one he was grounded from he was wearing something weird." Takeru continued as if Daisuke hadn't interrupted him.

"He was wearing Dante's outfit for Demon's Cry." Daisuke again stated since Ken seems to like games a lot. "He's the hero character of that game, maybe Ken likes video games." (Again I DO NOT OWN Devil May Cry the very first game or Dante.)

"Well we can split up and cover more ground." Mimi started to say.

"That's a great idea, but who goes where?" Miyako stated happily thinking that she could find him first.

"I can take the medical district. My aunt works there and she said that if I stop in town I have to say hi to her." Takeru said as he knows where the hospital that his aunt works at.

"I'll take the middle!" Mimi stated as she ran to a bus sign.

"I'll take the parks." Daisuke stated just so that he can stay active.

"I'll take the shopping, what he might be shopping to get ideas on what he wears in the Digital World." Miyako stated when the others stared at her.

"Dang it, I guess I can take the rest." Hikari stated in dismay since she didn't get anywhere she likes.  
Okay let's get along with the story… Takeru's side first…

Takeru made it to the Uminari University Hospital. He talked to a nurse to see if his aunt was there in the first place, and when he found out that she was he was glad. Now he didn't have to go and take several buses to get to his aunt's house.

"Aunt Sachie?" Takeru asked as he knocked on her office door.

"Takeru? You're lucky that I didn't have a patient right now." Dr Ishida said as she opened the door.

"You did say that if I came to this town I had to say hi to you. You deal with paralyzed patients' right?" Takeru asked making his aunt narrow her golden eyes at him.

"Why do you want to know?" she countered.

"Well, I made friends with a kid over a… an internet game and his name is Ken and he said that his hair was purple and his eyes were the same color as well and that he lived here. I was wondering if it was the same kid that was in the newspaper two years ago." Takeru said covering up as much as he could.

"You know that I cannot answer that question if he is one of my patients. But he is one of the friends of one of my other patients." Sachie said covering the files slightly as the kid he was talking about was those files.

"He is?" Takeru asked surprised and then not so if he is a patient of his aunt's.

"We found him here on Christmas morning in the same bed as that patient, because he was afraid that she was going to die. Odds were that she would have." Sachie said looking slightly upset since she was worried then.

"He's friends with a girl and he snuck into a hospital?" Takeru asked stunned.

"Yup, you got what you wanted. Most likely he is out with his friends." Sachie said knowing that she gave out just enough information without giving away anything.

Beep-beep came from Takeru's pocket. Takeru looked at the screen and sighed.

"Takeru, what was that?" Sachie asked since he sighed.

"This is a messaging system from the game, someone else found him." Takeru sighed out, "Where is this place?"

With Daisuke…

'Two parks and three busses. Let's hope that he is in this park.' Daisuke thought as he got off the bus.

He started walking into this wooded park and heard someone calling out to him.

"Huh?" Daisuke asked looking around.

"Huh, don't go inside that part of the park. It's haunted by a very creepy ghost." A person told Daisuke.

"A haunted park? Do you know the story?" Daisuke asked thinking it might be a Digimon left over from three years ago or Ken's partner.

"Nobody knows why this girl haunts here, one person said that her lover moved to Uminari City and that she followed by going to a forest that resembled her old home." The person stated.

"The ghost is a girl?" Daisuke asked thinking that it might be Hikari. "How long is this park haunted?"

"At least two years, why?" the person asked.

"I was curious, one of my friends walks like a ghost but isn't." Daisuke joked hoping that the person would go away so that he could check anyways.

"She disappears right in front of you." The person said as he walked away.

"Okay, not alive person… I am not going in there." Daisuke stated as he looked at the friendly looking wooded park. Then a beep from his terminal alerted him that he had a message.

With Miyako…

"So not like home." Miyako sighed as she exited another store. "Where could he be?"

She got a message and she sighed; she wasn't the first to find him.

With Hikari…

Hikari grumbled a bit as she passed a restaurant that had people exiting and was looking surprised to only hear her voice.

"Was that Hayate?" an older version of Suzuka asked Kyouya.

"She didn't look right. Maybe she has more family than those three." Kyouya said looking at the back of Hikari.

"Why didn't I say that I was going with Takeru?!" Hikari shouted in exasperation.

With Mimi…

Mimi asked around for places that kids will gather at near the center of town. When she kept hearing about a café she asked where and got the answer.

She started walking towards the café that people was telling her was a great meeting spot. She soon noticed that there are more people flocking to the spot.

'Maybe my hunch is right and this kid is with a lot of people.' Mimi thought to herself as she continued to walk towards the busy café.

She was stunned to see two purple haired children at the café, but one was wearing a dress helping out the busy café the other was being talked to by a brown haired girl. She then noticed both purple haired children had purple eyes, and that one is a girl and the other is a guy. She walked up behind the boy that was being talked to by the brown haired girl.

"But Nanoha, I don't want to work. Remember what happened last time?" the boy said in response to something the girl said that Mimi didn't hear.

"I didn't say kitchen I said help serve. Look everyone else is helping." Nanoha said pointing out several people.

"I can't remember." The boy said sounding exasperated.

"Are you Ken-kun?" Mimi asked right as she heard that he couldn't help.

"Eh?" Both kids asked at the same time.

"Purple hair and eyes, a boy, and part of a beta game?" Mimi asked hoping that this boy is Ken.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" Ken asked worried about how an older person knew of him and wondering about the game part.

"I'm part of the game, see." Mimi stated pulling out her D-Terminal showing Ken. "We normally put a little description of ourselves and I changed my hair color to pink. My name is Tachikawa Mimi."

"Well, why are you here?" Ken asked curiously.

"Um, the others wanted to do a picnic and wanted to invite you while finding more about you since the rest live close to each other." Mimi stated putting her finger next her mouth in a thinking pose.

"You could have sent a message and I would have told you where to meet me." Ken told Mimi who seemed to be looking at all the food that was around them as well as the D-Terminal.

"But that wouldn't be as fun as looking for you." Mimi stated cheerfully then she stiffened when Hayate passed her and she looked at the silent walking girl.

"But Ken with the café being so busy your friends from this game could help out." Nanoha stated bringing back the attention to her trying her dreaded moe look.

"Nanoha… They said a picnic not working." Ken stated without looking, he learned not to when she starts begging.

"Um… we don't have any food for the picnic maybe if I buy something won't that count as helping?" Mimi asked breaking Nanoha's moe look.

"I guess." Nanoha stated not at all upset that her moe look failed and she handed Mimi a menu.

Mimi ordered quite a bit and pulled out her wallet to pay for the food.

"Ack I forgot that I only had Dollars not Yen!" Mimi exclaimed when she saw the US currency rather than the Japanese currency.

"Let's see." Shiro said while coming up to the group as he heard the commotion of someone not having Yen. "Here is the price in Dollars."

"Thank you." Mimi stated with relief as she paid in full.

Takeru arrived by bus not soon after the food was being bagged up.

"So where are we going to go?" Takeru asked trying not to look puzzled at why there was so much food.

"To a park where people think it is haunted." Ken stated since he stashed a laptop there.

"I sent where just a few seconds ago. Daisuke was already there, he said that he will wait for us. Hikari said that she will head straight there. Miyako said that since she was near here she is coming as soon as she can. So we are just waiting for Miyako." Mimi stated with her ever present grin.

"Ah, alright." Takeru said slightly tired then he looked oddly at Ken, "So you sneaked into a hospital a few years back?"

"Yeah, but how… you talked to Doctor Ishida didn't you?" Ken said narrowing his eyes at Takeru.

"I had to say hi to my aunt." Takeru stated trying to look innocent.

"And ask about me?" Ken asked as he sighed. "Well, never mind, yes she is my doctor as well as my friends."

"She couldn't say that she was your doctor, but did say that you were found in the same bed as your sick friend on Christmas day." Takeru said trying to calm down the slightly angry Ken.

"I can remember her shriek when she found me there." Ken said while smiling at the memory that happened after being magiced back after being questioned by Lindy.

|Ken what is going on?| He heard Hayate ask him telepathically.

|Just some more friends that I made when I joined a game, only one have to be invited to join. They only wanted to meet me in person because they met the others as they lived next to each other. Call off Zaffy please. I see him.| Ken thought back to his long time friend.

Right then Miyako came running up out of breath.

A/n: A picnic... getting lost in Uminari... Dr Ishida really is related to the Chosen... Shiro knowing the exchange rate for Dollar to Yen... and a haunted park nothing can go wrong right?


	12. Chapter 12

Tome of Time and Night

Disclaimer: If I had the rights to either would I really write a fic with them, since I do not have the rights to either Digimon nor Nanoha do not sue.

Chapter 12

When the group met at where Daisuke waited for them, Hikari walked up looking confused.

"What's up Hikari?" Takeru asked wondering why she is confused.

"A red head called me master Hayate and then apologized when she looked at me. Why would someone call me that?" Hikari asked making Ken sputter. "Do you know why, Ichidouji?"

"Yeah, that was Signum, my friend Hayate's aunt. She lost a bet and has to call Hayate master for a while." Ken stated hoping to cover Signum's mistake.

"Why would she think that I was your friend Hayate?" Hikari asked starting to look pissed.

"You're a Yagami. My friend Hayate is a Yagami, you and her have the ability to walk quietly." Ken stated making Hikari blink stupidly and then she ran up to Ken in anger.

"Why didn't you say that before?!" Hikari asked gripping Ken.

"I thought that was obvious when I said that there are more and asked the others if you walked quietly." Ken said with a strained look on his face.

"Hikari, why are you attacking him?" Miyako asked, err… yelled trying to get Hikari's hands off Ken.

'Great another girl that likes me.' Ken thought as Miyako helps him.

"We have been looking for my cousin for years now and he knew of my cousin and never truly said anything but a vague mention of our family name." Hikari said crying.

"I'm sorry; Hayate thought she was an orphan. She has no knowledge of her family other that her aunt Signum." Ken stated trying to calm down Hikari with the truth.

"Is Signum part of the Yagami or not?" Hikari asked trying to stop her tears.

"Signum nor her lover or kid is a true Yagami." Ken stated since it was true that they weren't true Yagami's just added into the family.

"So that girl that was at the café was Yagami Hayate?" Mimi asked getting straight to the point.

"Yeah, she is my best friend. Now that I think about it, everyone at school thinks that I'm either gay or trying to create a harem." Ken states trying to change the mood.

"What?!" Daisuke asked trying to figure out why.

"Well, all my friends happen to be girls. Nanoha, Fate, Arisa, Suzuka, Hayate, Vita, Signum, and Shamal. Though Signum and Shamal are adults. Ironic that my first friends that happen to be guys are more chosen." Ken stated unknowingly making Miyako think that she has no chance or else getting very jealous over this fact.

"If they talked to Aunt Sachie…" Takeru started to say when Ken glared at him.

"I do happen to know how to make someone disappear without a single trace. But I do not want to make my Doctor sad." Ken said with a very creepy grin on his face.

"Do you like any of those girls?" Miyako asked making it go right back to Ken's friends.

'She does like me.' Ken thought as he tried to think of a way to get out of this. "Well, Nanoha and Fate are a no go since they are together though they try to deny it. Arisa is not my type. Suzuka is creepy at night, same with her older sister. Vita is very fun to pick on since she acts like a cat. And Hayate is my best friend, as well as my very first true friend."

"Wait, what about your sister?" Mimi asked confusing Ken.

"Sister, I don't have a sister." Ken said blinking wondering how she came up with the thought that he has a sister.

"The girl with the same hair color and eyes." Mimi stated summarizing Suzuka.

"That's Suzuka one of my friends. There is no way we are related." Ken stated darkly, though this was the first time anyone called them siblings.

"Okay. What about why people think this place is haunted?" Daisuke said wanting to get away from Ken's other friends since Ken is agitated over being called a sibling of one of his friends.

"It's not. People keep calling an artist that goes into there a ghost as well as other things." Ken said simply as he doesn't believe in ghosts.

"What do you believe in? Aliens?" Takeru asked sarcastically.

"Yes, aliens are real." Ken stated firmly surprising them.

"Really, why aliens and not ghosts? Do you think magic is faked?" Miyako asked wondering more about the cute guy.

"The universe is to big just for us and the Digimon to be the only ones alive. Magic is real. Digimon use it every day." Ken stated making the group want to stop with the questioning of him.

"So where are going to port in?" Mimi asked trying to get the picnic going. "The food is going to get cold if we don't start the picnic."

"Yes, I put my laptop in the forest since no one but the artist ever goes in. Some strange reason my laptop never needs charging." Ken said now noticing that strangeness.

They came to a clearing, the forest part of the park seems to be inviting. Ken sighed as the others seem now to want to go to the Digital World rather than ask him too many questions; he almost said that he thought Hayate was the cause of the ghost haunting this park. He was glad that he finally managed one spell but it doesn't go far or fast as Nanoha's Divine Shooter since that is the spell he can now cast.

"Um, it's hard to do this." They heard a girl say and then they notice that she started walking away.

"Few, she almost walked right here." Ken sighed out as he had his Digivice out, 'crap maybe the others are near here. No I don't feel their magic, good we can go.'

"Is something the matter?" Daisuke asked wondering why Ken stopped.

"No, sorry, we are going now." Ken said putting the device near the screen, the others were shocked that Ken didn't say Digital Gate Open like they did, because they were now in the Digital World. "Is something the matter?"

"Um, what are you wearing?" Mimi asked since he is wearing white.

"Huh?" Ken murmured and looked down. "Ack, I'm wearing my school uniform!"

"I think it makes you look cute." Miyako stated trying to gage Ken's reaction.

"I… I guess I was thinking about my friends and school that I… got my uniform." Ken stuttered sweatdropping from Miyako.

"How do you change your outfits?" Hikari asked thinking that something must be up with this strange boy.

"By thinking on which outfit I want. If I don't think I get a kimono." Ken stated looking around. "So, where are we going to have the picnic?"

"At the top of this hill, you got us quite close to where we were thinking of holding a picnic." Takeru stated looking around.

"Here come our partners." Daisuke said with joy. Sure all their Digimon ran, flew, and crawled to them.

"Do you need a ride or do you think you can walk?" Takeru asked thinking upon the odd threat that Ken gave.

"Walk, I have been riding the bus and haven't walked that much today." Ken stated since he doesn't want to be trapped as someone that always needs help, it still rang in his head what Millenniumon called him when they were fighting. Damsel in distress.

"Okay you should know your body." And with that they ate but Mimi continued to look around.

"Where is Palmon?" Mimi asked as she thought her partner and friend would be there to greet her. "Do you think she might have…?"

"Maybe we can take a look around after we finish. Can you guys tell me how you got the Digivices? Then I can tell you how I met Hayate." Ken said looking at the sky.

A little while later…

"I have to find Palmon." Mimi stated since something is telling her that Palmon is in danger.

"It might be best if we go in groups." Ken stated thinking that might be a wise course because one doesn't have her partner there.

"I go with Takeru." Hikari said suddenly.

"Okay." Takeru stated, 'I wanted to asked Ken why the threat.'

"I take Miyako." Mimi stated surprising both Ken and Miyako.

"I guess that leaves me and Daisuke." Ken stated wondering how his grouping idea went different than he thought.

"I want to do some girl talk as well as search for Palmon." Mimi stated when she noticed that Ken was surprised.

The groups looked for Palmon but none could find her, until they got a message from Miyako.

"We have to get to them." Ken stated when he read that there is a Dark Tower under them.

"Do you think that the girls can't do it by themselves?" Daisuke asked right out of the blue.

"No, I don't think that. I just don't want my friends to be in danger. Not after…" Ken stated remembering when those two cat girls made Vita and the other knights disappear, and then almost losing Hayate to the book's corrupted files.

"That's an odd reason." Daisuke said wondering what Ken left off, and why Ken was so focused on friends since Daisuke never had any until Hikari and that was after Daisuke stopped being afraid of her.

"It's not. Let's go at least we can support them." Ken said running towards the area that they had the picnic and falling.

"Shit what happened?" Daisuke asked using what his parents said around him.

"I just had a spasm. It means that I will have to rest." Ken stated moving to a sitting position.

"Do you want me to help the girls or wait here until you can walk?" Daisuke asked thinking of what Ken said.

"Last time I was left alone I tried something stupid." Ken said in a low voice.

"Okay decision made." Daisuke stated as he sat down. "So how did you become friends with the others?"

A little while later…

"Man, so your brother is like my parents save that your brother died thinking that you are a liar. Mine think that I am crazy and an idiot, at least my sister plays along but in private says that I'm not crazy or stupid. She thinks that I am rationalizing my kidnapping. That's what everyone that forgot about Digimon thinks happened. And the kids that was taken have totally different memories that could never have had happened." Daisuke said telling Ken about his family life.

"How old is your sister? I could get one of my friends to talk to her family to get her hired." Ken asked trying to help.

"She's in her second year of Jr. High." Daisuke stated, "How is that going to help?"

"From what I gather, if you two get out of that place and move to another town, the elder can get a part time job to take care of the younger." Ken stated when he started to have feeling in his legs again.

"Okay, I'll tell my sister and heck maybe I will be in the same uniform." Daisuke said giving a true smile, one that he has been hiding since the incident with Vamdemon.

Ding

"Huh?" both boys asked at the same time.

"Miyako and Mimi are fine and they found Palmon while getting rid of the Dark Tower. Where are you?" Takeru sent them.

"At least they are fine. My legs are feeling better. We could walk to where we were at when we split up." Ken stated getting up and stumbling.

"No, we go get help. You still need some rest." Daisuke stated thinking that Ken is a good friend.

"I hate being helpless. At first I knew that I needed the help but as I grew older I just hate the feeling that I am just a burden." Ken stated trying to walk still.

"Well, going beyond your limits is going to make you a burden longer." Daisuke snapped at Ken.

"Alright, you win." Ken said sitting back down, and messaged Takeru that he needed help and their approximant location.

A/n: Now this is nice. At least he is getting to know the group. Um before anyone flames me about Daisuke's family in the series Daisuke's parents asked Ken to help their simple minded son, Daiske is in the same class as Hikari and I saw that they were in class 2. the next to the smartest class of their age group. Ken seems to be having more problems walking does anyone have a guess why?


	13. Chapter 13

Tome of Time and Night

Disclaimer: If I had the rights to either would I really write a fic with them, since I do not have the rights to either Digimon nor Nanoha do not sue.

Chapter 13

Over the next few days, Ken mused on what happened with the others when he showed them the house. Sure most Japanese don't live in houses since the population is a little too crowded, but there are still places that have houses.

Ken continued to practice the spell he finally got and started trying to get a Belkin tracking spell to work. Also he was running for a few minutes trying to strengthen his legs.

"Okay, if you haven't done anything that I told you not to. You should be able to start doing P.E. and some of the restrictions that I placed on you will be relaxed." Sachie stated looking at Ken straight in his eyes.

"That's great." Ken stated happy that he is finally going to be a normal school kid again, not that he is anyway.

"But if anything goes wrong I will pull you out of school and keep you here until I think that you are ready to walk again." Sachie stated trying to impress Ken that she doesn't want him to lose his mobility at all.

After Ken left the hospital he sighed. He finally got the tracking spell to work but when he tried anything else he got nothing.

"Time to see if it works. If not I'm still gathering where the heck the kid is at from them." Ken muttered to himself.

"Ken-san, Hayate is asking for you." Signum stated rather close to him.

"Ack, jeez you gave me a fright. Okay I will talk to her." Ken said hoping that Signum didn't hear him.

"And before that, what do you mean if it works? Are you practicing without someone there in case of something goes wrong?" Signum asked looking slightly angry.

"Eh, no, I was going to, but now that you reminded me that something can go wrong I am not going to anymore." Ken answered with a little hesitance.

"Now why don't I believe that?" Signum said taking Ken to Hayate.

"You don't trust me, after all this time." Ken stated and got an answer that surprised him.

"I think I know your personality, you like helping people. You don't like being the one helpless. I noticed it when Shamal started healing you. You want to get healthy as fast as possible. Also you hated that you could not do the same that the girls can. Now that you have one spell you can use and you cannot do it very well, you want to make it better. Does that ring a bell? You are almost as bad as The Thing." Signum told him, saying her nickname for Nanoha.

"You're right that does sound like me. I hate being helpless, and that I couldn't use the core that I do have." Ken stated realizing that his friends did know him.

"From now on, no more practicing unless someone is there." Signum stated knowing that Ken has done this.

"Okay Signum." Ken stated wishing that they didn't know him as much as they did.

"So Ken, how was the appointment?" Hayate asked when Ken entered her home.

"I can start with P.E. now and got a threat from her to keep me at the hospital until she deems it safe for me." Ken said chuckling a little.

"That sounds like the threat she gave me. I'm glad that you are getting better. Soon you can be as healthy as you want without her looking over your shoulder." Hayate stated with a giggle.

With that the two spent the night going over the threats that Sachie gave them over the years that they knew her. Ken looked at his Digivice and sighed there went any plan to see if magic could work in the Digital World. If it did, imagine the face of the kid that is damaging the beautiful place; and befriended Nanoha style. If not, well the Digimon that was helping in the search is going to take a little longer to stop the damage.

"Ken that is different that the watch you had when we started being friends. Did something happen to the old one?" Hayate asked looking at the Digivice.

""Well, the battery died and the battery was way over my allowance and this new one was cheap. I like this one better." Ken said since this form had little bad memories attached to it even if it was an upgraded version of the old one.

"Ah, okay, good night." Hayate said while yawning.

"Good night." Ken said closing his eyes when the numbers changed the minute.

The next day after school, Ken managed to get to the haunted forest and go into the Digital World.

"I know that no one else but the Emperor is going to be here. Daisuke has a soccer game; the others said that they were going to cheer him on. Now to test if it works." Ken told himself. (No this is not the game that ousted Ken in the cannon, just a game that led up to the game that ousted Ken as the Kaiser.) Ken first tried Divine Shooter, nothing but the array happened. "That's strange; I thought that Digimon use magic like this. Maybe the tracking spell might work. I hope that the kid is here." He focused on doing the spell like he did when he got it to work, and soon he had it. "It worked."

"What did Ken?" Wormmon asked crawling up to his chosen.

"This, I hope that it does what it is meant for." Ken said pointing at the orb that formed, 'It was supposed to be a screen maybe the Digital World changed it.' The Ken decided to check the D-Terminal since it was supposed to show the disturbances and sure enough there was an odd blip on the screen.

Ken saw that the spell was starting to leave very much like a drunk fairy, he sighed he still sucked at controlling the spells. Then it went left then right then wobbled and flew straight for the target. Unknowingly to Ken the spell went invisible than the purple that was Ken's magic color.

Five minutes later Ken saw that the blip stopped at a coordinates that some of the Digimon said was where the most Digimon was ringed.

"Got him, now to tell the others that I think I know where the kid is at, and by going by the Digimon telling me where." Ken said smiling evilly, so he couldn't do a Nanoha level befriended but he could try with the Digimon.

The next day… School… Right before lunch…

"Ken, come on we're going to eat at our spot." Arisa called out when Ken didn't move from the seat.

"I will, just give me a moment." Ken answered her trying not to let fear onto his face. 'I can't feel my legs at all.'

"Hurry up or I will demand your lunch." Arisa stated looking a little impatient.

"He needs to eat remember Arisa-Chan." Suzuka stated touching Arisa on the shoulder.

Ken smiled that these two will stay the same; he finally got to his feet and made two drunken steps before falling on his face.

"KEN-KUN!"

"I told you that if anything happens you are staying here until I say so." Sachie told Ken as he woke up in the hospital.

"Um, why am I here?" Ken asked a little out of it.

"Your legs gave out, and you have a concussion from hitting your head on the hard floor of the classroom." Sachie answered looking miffed that the one she thought was responsible turned out to be like the rest of her patients. "And Hayate is not allowed to do the same as what you did when you were younger."

"Not fair, uh, are you talking from that talk when both Vita and Hayate thought that they were dying?" Ken asked remembering because he was there.

"Yes, and that is why you two and Vita is not going to share a bed at all. Now tell me how you damaged your legs again?" Sachie asked sighing hoping that her patient would tell her.

"I was trying to strengthen my legs. I started walking laps for five minutes. Three weeks ago instead of walking I started running for the five minutes." Ken stated looking at the bed where his legs are.

"And that is why you are back here. I told you and your friends that for any therapy it had to be here, and you go sneaking off and try to do therapy by yourself. Not only that, it was a type of training to bring up your endurance." Sachie stated trying to go back to her Doctor level of calmness. "I am going to have to run tests on you to see how bad you made yourself. Starting after your friends talk to you."

"My friends are out in the hall aren't they?" Ken stated even if it was a question, he knew the answer.

"Okay you guys, Hayate, Vita, after this I am going to talk to you." Sachie said opening the door and then left.

"Signum also told me that you have been training the other thing that we showed you." Hayate stated sounding a little angry at Ken.

"What?! Ken don't you realize that it is dangerous without a teacher there to learn that. Nanoha had a teacher, I had a teacher, and Hayate is learning from Reinforce, you are being stupid thinking that you can do it by yourself." Fate stated gaining looks from the others since this is the first time she said anything about her past willingly.

"I guess I wanted to be similar to you. I think I wasn't thinking of the consequences of my actions." Ken said sounding sad.

"Well, right now I hate you!" Arisa yelled at Ken surprising him, and then she stomped out of the room.

"Don't worry once she calms down she will be your friend again." Suzuka stated knowing her friend well.

"Please say that you don't hate me. Please." Ken said voice breaking from tears falling from his face and him stopping a sob from escaping.

"Well, all I am is angry at you for breaking your promise not to train without any of those with training." Vita said with her slight meowing.

"I'm just angry not hateful. I know what that is like." Fate said trying to stop the fragile boy from crying more.

"I think all of us are angry at you." Nanoha stated calmly not knowing that she might have made things worse.

"Ken, I think you are a stubborn boy then you do things like this. Why are you… are we your first friends?" Hayate stated calming down as if she realized something.

"Well, Hayate you are my first friend. Arisa, Suzuka, and Nanoha are my next three friends and then Fate, then the friends I made from that game." Ken stated without emotion.

"What about Tamachi, you never really told me anything save that your brother died there when you got injured." Hayate prodded.

"Hayate if he doesn't want to talk he doesn't have to." Suzuka said but she was also curious about any friends he might have had before them.

"None, my brother made sure of that. He told everyone that I was an idiot. The teachers wrote his name on my tests when I got them back. The only person I talked to was the one that saved my life but if he didn't talk to me my brother never would have killed and I still would have my legs." Ken cried out, finally voicing out his pain. "That's why I didn't know how to talk to people. I just wanted to be like you so that I could still be your friend."

"That's a stupid reason. Arisa and I don't have magic like them and we don't worry about losing them as friends." Suzuka stated pinching Ken on his cheek.

"But you do have magic, same as Arisa. I thought you two did magic like the others." Ken stated rubbing his face from the pinch.

"Okay, we don't need to over stress Ken. We will be bringing in notes for you to keep up in class." Nanoha stated wondering why Ken knew that they have magic.

"Thank you Nanoha." Ken said sighing and lying back down.

Lindy Harlaown's office…

^Lindy. Can stressing the Linker Core cause a stress on the body?^ Nanoha asked as the screen showing her face showed up.

"Yes, why? Thinking of training more than what you are capable of?" Lindy asked wondering why she was being asked this.

^Ken, he was trying to perfect his Divine Shooter as well as stressing his body. I thought that it could be caused by him not having a device as well as not realizing that he was over doing it. Um, since you said yes, I'll start slowing down in my training.^ Nanoha stated looking abashed.

"Well, it could also be that Earthlings might have weaker cores than we do, with a few exceptions of course. We can test this, just a simple blood test. Using Fate as the control do you know of anyone that has a linker core and doesn't do magic?" Lindy asked giving a smile.

^Yes, two of my friends. Arisa and Suzuka have magic and never learned any spells.^ Nanoha stated without much prompting.

"Thank you. Is Ken-kun in the hospital?"

^Yes, but he is not scheduled for release at any date.^ Nanoha stated then facepalmed.

"You forgot the dimensional transfer, and then remembered it right Nanoha-Chan?" Lindy asked smiling as Nanoha's communication screen closed.

In Odaiba… Takeru's family apartment…

"What do you mean that you have to go on a trip? Didn't you say that the trips stopped until I hit Jr. High?" Takeru asked his mother.

"Yes, but they need me since the one that was going got ill and is not allowed out of the country. And I found out that your father is going out of the country for a shoot for a movie that he is directing. So you have to go to your Aunt Sachie's for a while, I already contacted her and she is ready for both of you." Natsuko said without much else to say.

'Okay, maybe this is a good thing. Ken didn't show up today and maybe going to his town would shed some light on why.' Takeru thought as he started packing for his trip to see his Aunt.

Yamato's family apartment…

"So your dad is going to another country for the movie he planned, and you are going to your aunt who lives in the same town as the kid that everyone met but me." Jou repeated to Yamato.

"Yup." Yamato stated when Jou said the outlining deal is.

"And your aunt is a doctor at a university hospital," Jou said when Yamato nodded, "Good I thought of a way I could met him and placate my father."

"And that is?" Yamato asked wondering what Jou is planning.

"My dad is the one pushing me to be a doctor. You are going to one of the best university hospitals in the land, what else can my dad think. I am thinking of going to check out the university to join when I leave High School." Jou stated as it is a simple plan.

"Alright, we're leaving soon. We can talk to Ichidouji in the morning." Yamato said with a smile.

In Uminari City…

"Why couldn't they stay in the country? I have one of my patient's in the hospital, have to worry that Hayate will sneak in, and deal with my nephews at the same time." Sachie sighed out while going to the train station to pick up said nephews.

A/n: Eek Ken did something stupid didn't he? Why is Yamato and Jou talking about the hospital? Do humans have weaker cores save few?


	14. Chapter 14

Tome of Time and Night

Disclaimer: If I had the rights to either would I really write a fic with them, since I do not have the rights to either Digimon nor Nanoha do not sue.

Chapter 14

In another part of the universe…

"So you are telling me that you are sending me samples now, after I ordered you to gather more months ago?" a suspicious male asked with an eyebrow raised.

^Well, all I have been getting is C-rank mages. Now I finally got samples of A-rank or better. How do you want me to send them to you?^ another suspicious person answered this time a female.

"Wait until you dock back, and then send me the samples like normal. Just a question, was these samples from children?" the male asked narrowing his eyes.

^Yes, and I was gentle gathering the samples. It was for an experiment to see if the people of the unadministered planet ninety-seven could keep their linker core stable and it was found that they are able to.^ the female stated trying not to make the male angry.

"Good, now continue to act as the peon they think you are. I will give new orders when you are back at base." The male said closing the communications. "More high level mages… give me what is known of the unadministered planet ninety-seven."

Back on Earth… Uminari City… with Yamato, Takeru, and Jou…

"Eh, what do you mean Ken isn't here? He said that this is where he lives. Is he in the hospital?" Takeru asked Makoto who just nodded.

"So do you think you know where he might be?" Yamato asked when they were a block away.

"Yeah, Ken said that Aunt Sachie was his doctor and we know where she works." Takeru stated making sure he didn't say anymore since he wonders if Ken could do what he said.

"Isn't that the University Hospital?" Jou asked surprised that the kid would say who his doctor is.

"Yeah, Aunt Sachie also told us not to bother her at work since someone did the last time he was here." Yamato stated ruffling Takeru's hair.

"Are you talking about Doctor Ishida?" a blue eyed red haired girl about ten asked looking suspiciously at the three.

"Yeah, she's our aunt save for him." Yamato said pointing to Jou with his thumb.

"Why are you so close to Ken's house?" this girl asked again.

"Um, he told us where he lived so that we don't have to bother with finding him again." Takeru stated wondering which one this was of Ken's friends of the real world.

"I'm Vita. Come one I know which room Ken is in. Stupid Baka overdid it." Vita muttered |Hey Ken, you have friends from that game right?|

|Yeah, what of it?| Ken weakly spoke back.

|Are any of them related to Doctor Ishida? If not I will go Eisen on them.| Vita told her friend.

|Yeah, two brothers. They should be in Odaiba. I wonder why they are here?| Ken weakly spoke using the telepathy.

The bus stop Vita was greeted by several other girls, Takeru now knows why Ken said something about a harem.

"Arisa didn't come. Why did she have to have said what she did?" another girl asked nobody as the bus came.

"Takeru, Yamato, what did I say about bothering me at work?" Sachie asked as soon as she saw them.

"Not too Aunt Sachie, but we are here to visit a patient." Takeru said giving a smile.

"Alright, just be careful." Sachie stated walking away.

"You're her nephews?!" the gaggle save Vita asked.

"Yeah, she's pretty nice." Yamato said, "Say why don't we go visit Ichidouji."

"Eh, you know Ken?" the gaggle asked.

"Yeah, by a game, he was invited to play and he normally plays or if he can't sends a message to us to let us know and he didn't do that yesterday." Takeru stated calmly.

"Oh, and you mister glasses." Vita asked knowing that he hasn't spoke much.

"Well, I'm also part of the game, Kido Jou." Jou stated calmly. Then everyone introduced themselves fully.

"More Yagami, and only one has the ninja walk that Hikari and Taichi have." Yamato stated to the other two chosen.

Over two months pass Ken finally was able to be released from the hospital.

'I had time to think on how to beat that kid from what the others sent me; he is not always in the Digital World. They saw him or rather their Digimon partners saw him with a bokten (sp? please) so he is a Kendo practitioner.' Ken thought as he walked home. 'How am I going to get what I need?'

"Ken, pay attention to where you are going. Or do we need to take you back to the hospital?" Vita's voice broke him out of his thoughts.

"Sorry, Vita, I was thinking about something." Ken said with a loose smile.

"Hayate is still angry with you; you have two options to truly get back into her good graces." Vita said making Ken widen his eyes. "Dress up in the outfit she chose or eat Shamal's cooking."

"That would put me back into the hospital." Ken answered know that fighting it would not help. 'Great that's what I need. How am I going to get Shamal's cooking without being forced to eat it in front of Hayate?'

"So you made up your mind. Good Hayate wants you to go to her house instead of yours." Vita stated pleased that Ken is not going for the hospital one.

"Yeah, I might have done stupid things but even I can learn what not to do." Ken laughed not at all happy with his situation.

"Glad, now no running. Good Signum arrived with the car." Vita said giving Ken a glare that made him sigh.

"Doctor Ishida told me no running, walking besides at school, and overdoing it ever again." Ken sighed out and got into the car before Vita could say anymore.

"Good we are watching you." Signum told the purple haired preteen.

"That's good." Ken said looking out the window. 'Crap, now how am I going to help the Digital World unless from my house.'

"Ken, are you thinking of how to overdo it again?" Vita asked hoping that isn't the case.

"No, just thinking on what Hayate is going to force me to wear." Ken said covering up his thoughts of the Digital World, 'I hate not telling them but something tells me not to. As if something big and bad would happen if I told someone besides someone that knows.'

When the three entered the house Ken saw a meal with **DOOM** floating above it and Neko girl outfit.

"So what do you prefer?" Hayate stated when she saw Ken look at the two threats.

"Well, I really don't want to go back to the hospital so the outfit." Ken sighed out thinking on how he could get the food as well.

"Good boy." Hayate stated holding a camera.

"How long do I have to wear this?" Ken called out from the bathroom.

"A few hours or a full clip of photos." Hayate answered glad that Ken didn't choose to go back to the hospital.

"So how is it?" Ken asked leaving the bathroom with soft red cat ears on his head while the tee shirt has a tiger print on it with fake breasts, and the pants with tail also has a tiger theme and when he moved the tail moved with him.

"Nice, you look great." Hayate said taking a picture. And true to her word Hayate kept Ken in those clothes with the others coming in save Arisa to be in the pictures.

"Does Arisa really hate me?" Ken asked when he didn't notice her.

"No, she right now does hate herself. She might think that you now hate her." Suzuka stated as she still does things with Arisa after school.

"Get her here I want to talk to her." Ken ordered though it looks funny with the outfit.

In thirty minutes Arisa walked in seeing Ken in the outfit she started giggling.

"Arisa, I am not mad at you. I thought you really hated me. I didn't mean to overwork myself. I wanted to make myself better so that I could go and do things with all of you." Ken told Arisa even if she was still laughing.

"I didn't realize that you wanted to do stuff with us as a mobile person." Arisa stated she sighed, "I was angry that you hurt yourself."

"Yeah, I think everyone is. Want to get in on my punishment?" Ken asked starting to grin.

"Yeah." Arisa stated running towards him and click.

A/n: who was talking in the beginning? the meal that had DOOM? and Cosplay Hayate. Finally Ken has his friends back.


	15. Chapter 15

Tome of Time and Night

Disclaimer: If I had the rights to either would I really write a fic with them, since I do not have the rights to either Digimon nor Nanoha do not sue.

Chapter 15

Three days after Ken made up with Arisa and calmed down the rest of his friends he finally got a piece of his plan to end the Emperor's reign of terror. He sent mail to the other chosen to go in around when he was going in. He was in his room since going to the forest would make the others suspicious again.

"Ken?" Wormmon asked looking at the box of food like it was poison.

"Yeah, Wormmon?" Ken asked not getting why his partner was looking at the box like he was.

"Why does the food make me want to run away?" Wormmon asked backing away from the bento.

"Um, it's special." Ken said as he noted the time. "Time to go in."

"Just as long as no Digimon is forced to eat that." Wormmon stated going to his partner, he trusted Ken but sometimes Ken spooked him.

"No, this is for the Emperor." Ken stated giving the evil smile that made Wormmon wonder why Ken wasn't the one doing the damage.

With a flash of light Ken and Wormmon was no longer in the room.

"Ken, what is going on? I thought you couldn't do dimensional transfer." A voice wondered looking at Ken's window. |Ken is going against what he promised.|

"You said that you have a p… what the hell?" Takeru asked when the Digimon ran away from Ken.

"That box is evil." Patamon stated shivering.

"Don't worry; this bento is for the Emperor if he is here. Before my collapse I figured out where his base is. We can make it to where he is since I put the coordinates close to his base." Ken stated making them wonder at both the box and how he got the location.

"How did you get the location?" Hikari asked going close to the box.

"I was asking Digimon and found out that this area is where the most ringing happened and it was the first place that had rings." Ken stated covering up his use of magic.

"What's in the bento?" Daisuke asked hungrily.

"Okay." Ken stated opening the box and **DOOM** appeared above the food. Well only to Hikari and Takeru.

"Uh, Ken… What is this?" Takeru asked surprised to see floating letters.

"The Emperor's lunch." Ken said chuckling a little.

"You have a way around that?" Hikari asked and Ken nodded.

"We know that you are not walking until Aunt says so." Takeru stated before evolving Patamon into Pegasmon.

"Thanks, I told my other friends that I will no longer overdo it." Ken stated being helped to ride Pegasmon.

Once they got close to the Emperor's base he was standing outside of it with his ringed Digimon, odd thing was there was no non-ringed Digimon. Didn't he have a partner?

"Why are you getting close to my base, peasants?" the Emperor asked in a cold flat voice.

"Just to parley." Ken said giving his odd smile and holding up the bento. He noticed that even the ringed Digimon is affected by the bento but they don't move.

"Parley?" the Emperor asked not knowing the word.

"To talk as in negotiation." Ken answered still smiling.

"And the bento?" the Emperor asked looking at the bento.

"It's considered rude to enter a place without a gift." Ken stated handing over the bento to Takeru so he could hand it over.

"So what do you want to talk about?" the Emperor asked looking at the group. To Miyako the kid looks familiar.

"For you to stop destroying the Digital World." Daisuke stated point blank.

"This is nothing but a game. So how can I destroy it." The kid stated coldly at Daisuke.

"This is not a game, this is another world." Takeru stated trying to get through to the kid.

"Yeah, Digimon are real." Hikari stated as well.

"Are you not going to eat your gift?" Ken asked breaking the mood.

"Why? Did you poison it?" the kid asked with some inflection though they couldn't figure it out.

"I did not touch the food save to put it in the bento and I did nothing to the bento so everything is fine." Ken stated covering the angles of HIM doing anything to the food.

"Fine, I am hungry right now. Tell me why you think that this game is real." The kid ordered them opening the bento and starting to eat. It looks like the kid cannot see the **DOOM**.

The chosen told him how they first got to the Digital World and the kid was at first thinking that this was a plot to trick him but his stomach was starting to ache.

"What did you give me?" the kid asked in his normal cold voice.

"My friend's cooking, though she can't cook for the life of her." Ken stated making the group look at him like he is nuts. "I wanted to prove that this world is a real place and not a game. If he got affected by her cooking that means that this is real not a game since if it was a game it wouldn't have affected him."

"Is there a cure to her cooking?" Hikari asked worried that the kid is going to die.

"Yeah, three. One is time, about five weeks to three months, the second is to vomit it out now, and the third is this." Ken said pulling out two vials, one is an emetic and the other is covered by strange writing.

"This isn't a game, but why? It seems so game like." The kid stated dropping the bento the food turning into sparkles.

"Why, this world has been coexisting with ours. It gathers information on how our world is and somehow makes it into part of this world. My theory is that this world was made by an advanced civilization to see how a world would change by absorbing data from another." Ken said getting closer to the sickening kid.

"Give me that cure!" the kid stated going for Ken's hand that held the vials.

"Nope, not until you promise not to harm the Digital World." Ken said raising that hand since he is taller than the emperor.

"I will not cause further harm. You proved that this is real." The kid stated jumping a little then he turned green.

"Here, take this one." Ken said going friendly, handing the boy the vial that has strange writing on it.

"Thank you." The boy stated drinking the vial. With a flash the look of the boy changed surprising the group on who it was, since the boy is now wearing a brown tunic and dark pants.

"Iori?" Miyako asked looking at the boy. "This is the reason you stopped hanging with me?"

"You're my neighbor." Takeru stated surprised that it was someone close but not.

"So it did purge everything out." Ken muttered to himself, 'he was being controlled somehow. Now we have to worry of who was controlling him.'

"I'm sorry; let me stop the rings that I have now." Iori stated bowing to the group.

"Well, I have to get home. My friends are going to go nuts if I'm not home soon." Ken said looking at the others.

"I'll take you to the port." Pegasmon stated taking off in flight to the port that he came from.

"Thanks, Pegasmon. You have been a help. I didn't mean to overdo things earlier." Ken thanked the divine Digimon.

"You're welcome; just take better care of yourself so that the others don't worry." Pegasmon stated before flying towards his partner.

"Something tells me that it isn't over yet." Ken said aloud.

"Yes, I also have that feeling though it feels like it could be you targeted next." Wormmon stated to his partner.

"Naw, let's go home." Ken stated pulling out his Digivice.

A flash of light and Ken was in his room.

"Ken, what is with the strange colors?" Wormmon asked as he looked around.

A/n: Yes I made Iori into the emperor those that saw it thank you for not stating anything. The third vial is something that the TSAB made to counteract whatever is in Shamal's cooking. Now what is going to happen to Ken now that he is in his room with a magic barrier up?


	16. Chapter 16

Tome of Time and Night

Disclaimer: If I had the rights to either would I really write a fic with them, since I do not have the rights to either Digimon nor Nanoha do not sue.

Chapter 16

Ken immediately looked around his room and winced when he saw his longtime friend staring at him and his partner.

"Ken what is going on?" Hayate asked going to him.

"I know I should have told you but every time I was I got a bad feeling so I never said anything." Ken started and then he told Hayate what was going on, since she found out.

"Wow, so that is how you over exercised and not get caught." Hayate observed, "Um, you know that Lindy was outside your door."

"Yeah, so what else is going to happen? We still need to repair what was damaged from the kid." Ken stated with a sigh.

"Ken, you say that this other world is connected to Earth are you sure?" Lindy asked walking into the room.

"Well, from what the others state there are actual gates around the world so by that, yes it is only connected to Earth." Ken stated with a sigh. "Please could you not do anything until we are sure whatever that was controlling the kid is taken care of?"

"I can stall this but you are not going to do this by yourself." Lindy stated as if her troops could go there.

"Um, only people chosen can go to the Digital World. People with this or the one Hayate has seen can open the gate. I'm not alone, the other chosen kids and our partners are there to help." Ken cautioned showing the Digivice.

"So are you sure?" Lindy asked looking at Ken.

"Yes, only those with Partners can go to my world." Wormmon said instead of Ken surprising Lindy.

"How does one get chosen?" Lindy and Hayate asked at the same time.

"Something inside the person calls to the Digital World and a Digimon. Then a Digivice is formed and sent to that person." Wormmon stated calmly, "Ken is kindness, one of the major calls."

"What are the other calls, Wormmon?" Ken asked before anyone else said anything.

"Well, Light, hope, courage, love, friendship, purity, faith, knowledge, and miracles." Wormmon stated surprising the three.

"There are ten calls for kids to be chosen, so there are ten kids at a time?" Lindy stated even if that was a question.

"Um, there are twelve right now, not including those around the world." Ken stated including Iori since he was controlled into doing what he did.

"Okay, I will put it on hold until something forces my hand. Please don't do anything that would make a mess." Lindy stated before using a dimensional transfer to her apartment.

"Ken you should have told me, I can keep secrets. I am upset that you didn't trust me but I cannot punish you without letting out the reason why I am upset. So could you do something that could get you into a punishment?" Hayate asked trying her puppy dog eyes on Ken.

"Would taking Shamal's cooking count?" Ken asked with a strained laugh.

"Huh? Why would you do that?" Hayate asked looking confused.

"Its how we stopped the kid from doing more damage, and how I knew that he was being controlled." Ken sighed out.

"No, since it was for a good cause. Something else." Hayate stated trying to act sad.

"I am not straining myself again." Ken deadpanned.

"Good I would hurt you if you stated anything like that." Hayate stated coldly.

"I'll do something when I think of something." Ken stated wanting the spell to end.

"Yeah, Reinforce end the spell please. Your mom knows I'm here and she told me if you are asleep wait until you wake up." Hayate stated calmly.

A few days later, the Digital World is starting to look better and obelisks are falling faster since there are no more battles just to get near them.

Ken kept having a bad feeling after every time they took down the obelisks. He gave a sigh and the others noticed.

"What's wrong?" Miyako asked looking at Ken.

"It's just that why was Iori the one chosen to be the one building these things?" Ken asked looking at the remains of the latest destroyed Dark Tower.

"From what we learned from asking him he got a strange e-mail." Takeru stated.

"An email?" Ken asked as he looked startled.

"Yeah why?" Takeru asked wondering why Ken was startled.

"I got an e-mail from someone I didn't know and deleted it. Mmmmm, that's right there was a strange man at the funeral. I could have been the target for being the decoy instead of Iori, because of how fast he reverted from the darkness." Ken stated surprising the group.

"If that's true keep an eye out for that e-mail sender. It could be an evil Digimon using e-mail it happened before during my first adventure." Takeru stated realizing that if Iori was under a spell of a Digimon that means that they might try again.

"Don't worry if I suddenly changed personalities like you said Iori did, Miyako, my friends will straighten me out." Ken joked then he sighed, "I will, but I'm afraid that it might change tactics, now that we fixed Iori."

"I think Ken might be right about them changing tactics. Look they might not use another proxy and decide to go after us directly." Hikari stated with some alarm.

"Could be, we just need to learn more about the Digital World." Daisuke stated looking at the sky, "The sky looks so like our world's sky. Most Digimon would blend into our world. Hell, we are still learning things about our world so learning more about this is important as well."

"Well, I have to get home. See you all tomorrow." Ken said as Wormmon did something that the new chosen didn't know about. He evolved into his adult form.

Ken sat down on his bed as he looked at his Digivice. 'Now that Hayate and Lindy-san know about the Digital World are they going to tell anyone else about the Digimon that or do something to prevent me from helping?' Ken thought still staring at the Digivice.

"Hey Ken." Hayate called out walking into his room.

"Hi Hayate." Ken said in response.

"What's wrong with you? You seem kind of listless." Hayate asked and sat right next to him.

"Have you said anything about the Digital World to your knights?" Ken asked instead of answering.

"Well, yeah, just to see if they noticed anything else to help, but they don't remember anything after me talking about it. I think something weird is going on if it can wipe minds of any mention of there." Hayate answered hoping Ken can answer her.

"Oh, so nobody remembers it save being told by a Chosen, that's good. I just have been feeling weird lately. I just feel like something is going to happen. I wonder if something like what happened to you is going to happen." Ken stated in a slightly off tone.

"Ken, you are not acting like yourself. Snap out of it." Hayate stated getting angry at him.

"Hayate, I am… you're right I am not right. Are you staying over tonight? Could Shamal check me to see why?" Ken asked realizing that what he stated in the Digital World to the other Chosen was true.

"Okay, no you are coming over to my house." Hayate answered one of the questions.

"Ah, let me get my stuff." Ken said still a little out of his normalness.

A/n: Now the TSAB or at least some members know about the Digital World, was it how you thought? By the way what is wrong with Ken?


	17. Chapter 17

Tome of Time and Night

Disclaimer: If I had the rights to either would I really write a fic with them, since I do not have the rights to either Digimon nor Nanoha do not sue.

Chapter 17

"Well, Shamal, is something wrong with Ken?" Hayate asked after Shamal scanned Ken.

"No, it's probably is puberty starting. It does affect people differently." Shamal stated with a small smile since she found nothing wrong.

"So nothing is wrong, but why is he acting strange?" Hayate asked in worry.

"He found out that everyone was angry at him for overdoing it, and then once that was dealt with he is grilled by you for unknown matters. He wants to be healed but worried on how it will affect his life. Add to that starting puberty which throws the body out of balance. Once he has time to calm down he will start acting normal again or more like a boy." Shamal stated her only working theory on why Ken is acting funny.

"Talking about me, I heard everything." Ken stated walking into the room that Hayate dragged Shamal after the scan.

"You seem to acting normal now, could it be the… Ken you were acting strange when I came to pick you up, could it be with what you are doing in the game?" Hayate asked coming up with another reason.

"It could be. I was feeling like something is going to happen soon. I hope that everything will come out fine." Ken stated trying not to say anything about the Digital World to Shamal.

"Okay, I guess everyone is right. Vita is not going to be happy." Shamal stated breaking the two away from thinking.

"Eh, what do you mean Vita isn't going to be happy and what about everyone?" Both Ken and Hayate asked at the same time.

"Well, everyone thinks that the two of you are girlfriend boyfriend and Vita likes Ken and you, Hayate." Shamal stated quietly.

"Um… and Miyako from the game likes me as well." Ken muttered loud enough for both to hear.

"What about the law that a man can have three wives as long as he can support them? I don't mind sharing." Hayate stated making Ken groan.

"That would make Ken the owner of a harem." Shamal giggled at Ken's displeasure.

"Come on, I do like them, but how do I know that I love them? I can't just go around dating three girls at the same time. That's wrong." Ken stated trying to stop the two from getting him with more than one girl.

"Most boys would kill to be in your position Ken. Why don't you try dating them if you like them a lot keep dating them, but don't forget to tell them the reason why you are dating more than one at a time?" Shamal offered her advice.

"Yeah, Ken I don't mind and I don't think that Vita would either. If Miyako minds then you would just have us two, and you know that we come in a package." Hayate teased and advised Ken.

"Can't I think about this before you decide that this is going to happen?" Ken asked before going back to the room that he was in prior to confronting Hayate about what was wrong with him.

"I think we made him shy." Hayate muttered to herself.

Over the week, all the towers in the Digital World were destroyed. Ken never got over the odd feeling that something was going to go wrong.

"I see that you destroyed all of them. I am sorry for attacking and making the Digimon into mindless slaves." Iori stated walking up to them still in the outfit that he got when Ken poisoned him with Shamal's cooking, but he now has a partner an Armadimon.

"I see that you gained a partner." Daisuke stated upon seeing the new Digimon.

"Yes, it happened when I picked up a strange looking object and out he came. I was wondering if I could help fix what I damaged." Iori stated not really looking at the group.

"As long as you help fix the damages and apologize to the Digimon I don't mind you in our group." Daisuke stated making the others wonder at his trusting nature.

"I agree with Daisuke." Ken stated knowing why Iori was acting this way.

"Um, you did apologize for being a jerk while you were the Emperor I guess if you don't trouble the Digimon." Miyako stated thinking about the need for the help in fixing the damaged towns, bridges, and other things that was damaged from the fighting.

"You get a second chance, don't screw that up." Takeru stated thinking the others had a right to allow him entry to the group.

"I am not going to." Iori stated believing that he will never go back to doing what he did ever again.

Over the week the group fixed most of the villages, fields, and bridges that was damaged during the months of fighting.

Ken decided to go in before the others while Hayate covers for him. "Maybe I should have let Hayate in this earlier if she says that she can cover for me while I am helping the Digimon." Ken mused out loud.

"If she makes you this happy for helping, maybe you should have." Wormmon stated happy for his chosen.

"Yeah, thanks Wormmon." Ken sighed out staring at the clear sky, not noticing anything other than the soft clouds that just float in the sky.

"Well this is where you have been up to." A strange voice called out to him.

"Who are you?" Ken asked getting into a ready for evolving Wormmon.

"None of your business, but how did you not get the message?" the female voice asked as Ken looked for where the voice was coming from.

"I deleted it when I didn't know the sender, and plus my friend told me to." Ken stated with a slight smile as he sighted the woman's hair, white hair in a green area stand out.

"You have friends? The data stated that you were alone most of the time." The woman stated surprising Ken.

"I was, until my brother died. We moved and I made friends. Why would you pull up data on me? Were you going to make me do what you made Iori do?" Ken asked realizing who this person was.

"You figured it out. Yes we were going to make you the emperor and have you make the towers, but you had to prevent that. No matter, we are going to fix that problem." The woman stated moving out of her hiding spot. The woman is pale with large dark shades covering her eyes completely, a big hat protecting her fair skin, wearing a red dress that looks like she cannot move a smoothly as she is.

"No you are not. Wormmon." Ken stated as his partner evolved without much prompting. They quickly leave the Digital World in hopes that the woman cannot find him. "Now I have to tell the others that I found one of the people that were controlling Iori and that there are more."

"At least she didn't have her friends there or we could have been taken." Wormmon stated bringing down Ken back to earth.

"First the Chosen then Hayate. If we don't we might get taken here, more bad news." Ken stated thinking that Wormmon is telling the truth.

A/n: yeah more bad news...


	18. Chapter 18

Tome of Time and Night

Disclaimer: If I had the rights to either would I really write a fic with them, since I do not have the rights to either Digimon nor Nanoha do not sue.

Chapter 18

"So you met up with one of the baddies and ran off before they could do anything to you, and now is worried that they might try finding you outside that world?" Hayate asked trying to get the story straight.

"Yes, and add to it she looked human." Ken stated hoping that Hayate will stop grilling him about what was going on.

"And that is the reason you are telling me, I get it." Hayate stated sighing at the fact that Ken is getting tired of her stating the same thing over and over.

"Do you think that you can put Zaffy to patrol the area?" Ken asked wishing that he didn't have to ask her that.

"Yeah, but don't you have to go back in?" Hayate asked looking at the computer with slight interest.

"Thanks, I can give them a better description to them there. Unless she attacks." Ken stated going to the computer and put his Digivice to the computer and with a flash of light, was gone.

"How does he do that without flinching I have no clue." Hayate stated as she blinked since this was not the first time Ken did this in front of her.

The first thing Ken noticed was the presence of the towers. He immediately looked at the D-Terminal and found that the towers were inactive.

"Why build them just for them to be not active or is there another reason?" Ken mused when he noticed the others.

"Do you know how that person that attacked you did this?" Daisuke asked as soon as Ken got close.

"No, I went out a few hours ago planning to help plan what we were going to fix and this woman started asking me how I avoided their plan. It sounds like she had help. There is a good thing we do know how to destroy those towers." Ken answered Daisuke and the others seemed to take Ken's statement as truth.

"Um, there was a tower close to us, right?" Miyako asked looking at a missing tower.

"Yes there was, and I thank you for believing me that I didn't do this." Iori stated looking at the spot where Miyako was looking at.

"It was Ken's mail that stated that he met with… Ken did they make you do this?" Takeru asked looking at Ken.

"NO, I love the Digital World and she did state that they were going to fix the problem." Ken stated a little forcefully.

"Why is that Digimon attacking that village?" Hikari asked looking at where the missing Dark Tower was near and there was a Digimon attack the nearby village.

"Strange, it looks nearly like the Digimon but something is off." Ken noted as the Digimon that was attacking looks almost like a Stingmon. "Stingmon as a dark purple stinger that one has a black stinger so that means that is not a real Digimon."

"What?" the group asked as one.

"I should know what my partner looks like when he is evolved. We need to stop that fake. If it isn't a fake at least it will be reborn." Ken yelled as Wormmon evolved into Stingmon. Sure enough they could see a difference in the two Stingmon.

The battle was over with the real Stingmon broke the spikes on the fake's shoulder and the glossy black material of what makes the Dark Towers shown through.

"He immediately knew that it wasn't a real Digimon, how did he come to that conclusion?" Takeru asked himself.

"A woman came through and said that the master needs those towers and then it disappears and a dark Digimon attacks. Thank you Chosen for helping our village." A Tsunomon stated bowing a little.

"Did she state who this master was or why?" Daisuke asked before anyone else thought to ask.

"No, just that." The Tsunomon replied.

A/n: I know a short chapter... now the Dark Tower Digimon are in play... How did Ken know that the Dark Tower Digimon was not a real Digimon? In the original the Dark Tower Digimon was exactly the same in looks as the real thing why are they not like that in this?


	19. Chapter 19

Tome of Time and Night

Disclaimer: If I had the rights to either would I really write a fic with them, since I do not have the rights to either Digimon nor Nanoha do not sue.

Chapter 19

Soon they fought off fake Digimon which Ken called fakes. The Odaiba Chosen decided that when it got to summer they would have to go in for a long time to stop this master of the woman.

"How are we going to go in for longer when Ken cannot?" Miyako asked when that plan was agreed on.

"Well, mmmm, good question." Taichi stated thinking it over. "One thing I thought was strange is when you guys started getting other Digimentals and Ken got Friendship, while Miyako got knowledge, and that's when we found out that Iori has sincerity, Daisuke you got Purity."

"I can think of one way." Yamato said after thinking as well.

"What?" was every Odaiba Chosen's reply to that statement.

"A camping trip, just one that we take Ken as well. I know how to soothe Aunt Sachie to allow it. We older ones help Ken with his problem should he get tired. It would work and you guys can work without having to exit every night." Yamato stated bringing out a key problem that has been plaguing the group.

"Yes, just now to tell Ken." Daisuke said pulling out his D-Terminal.

When Ken got that message he asked his parents' permission to go. They stated as long as Dr. Ishida allows it.

Ken called Dr. Ishida's phone to get that permission, but it seems that she is in a conference call. So he called the one friend that knew of everything.

-So they think to go and use a camping trip as a cover?- Hayate asked as Ken told her everything.

"Yeah, and that they have something to calm Dr. Ishida. Hope that we can get rid of whatever is attacking my extra fun." Ken said covering the Digital World.

-Only you would call being sucked into your computer fun. But I do see your point; if you don't get this done soon Lindy will have to put in a report about that 'fun'.- Hayate stated making Ken smirk and then his smirk fell.

"I know but when I tried Dr. Ishida I couldn't reach her. I guess I will try again." Ken stated with a sigh as he noted something strange about his voice.

-Do you have a cough Ken? Your voice sounds a little rough.- Hayate asked sounding worried.

"Remember what was told in class? I guess my voice is breaking early." Ken stated with a slight laugh.

-Hehe, just like I started early." Hayate stated with a stretched laugh.

"See you later Hayate." Ken stated hanging up when she stated the same to him.

Ken sighed again this time with knowledge that he had to get permission to do this or else Lindy and the TSAB would end the matter. He tried Dr. Ishida again and this time got her.

-Hello?- Dr. Ishida asked as she sounded tired.

"Dr. Ishida, my friends from Odaiba want to take me with them on a camping trip." Ken stated right off the bat. "My parents want your approval before any plans are made."

-Is your voice breaking or you have a cold?- Sachie asked calmly, though Ken can visualize her narrowing her gaze at him.

"My voice must be breaking since that is the only thing going on with my voice." Ken answered wincing though he knew that she couldn't see him.

-Funny you called right after I was done talking to Yamato. Did you tell them that I was your doctor? Before I can give you any permission I need to see you and that is what I told my nephew.- Sachie said, Ken knew for sure her eyes were narrowed at him.

"I did tell them incase if I was with them and something happened to me; I kind of thought that would be your answer to that. So when would the best time to see you, to see if I am fit enough to go?" Ken asked his voice still relaying that he was afraid that she would say no.

-Well, Yamato stated that if you started to get tired that he or another would carry you for most the walking and that they would just have you as the cook. Seems that they found out that your food is tasty.- Sachie laughed making Ken laugh with her, -Tomorrow I have an opening, come in around lunch and I will see if you are able to go. But you will follow my orders, don't think I wouldn't ask my nephews if you didn't.-

"I… Thank you Dr. Ishida." Ken blinked at the fact that she sounds like she might be allowing him to go. After he knew that the cell phone was closed, "Mama, I have to see the Dr before she says either that I can go or not."

"That's good, when you collapsed at school I was afraid that you would just hair off and forget that you are still healing. I worry for you. My kind but stubborn son." Makoto stated hugging Ken.

"Mama, I just don't want what happened when I… before the accident… to happen again, if I seem to hair off it is because I want to get stronger than the crybaby me. The one that was forgotten and didn't speak up when it was needed. I like the changes that I made. I know that you and Papa didn't mean to overlook me, Osamu-nee made sure your focus was on him since everyone talked about him. I'm trying to similar to him but staying true to me." Ken stated as he hugged back making his mom go limp as she heard her son talk about how he felt when Osamu was still alive.

"Ken is that what you are doing? You are neither a crybaby nor someone weak. You do not need to be like your brother, just be you." Makoto stated looking at the top of Ken's head.

"But he was popular with everyone. I am thought to be either a girl, gay, or trying to make a harem for having all girls as friends at school." Ken stated with a smirk, knowing that it would make him mom state something otherwise.

"Ken, being good around girls even if one is your cousin, isn't a bad thing. When you are old enough, you will know how much of your being surrounded by girls will make you able to treat a girl without any major problems. What did I say that put that look on your face?" Makoto asked seeing Osamu's sneer on Ken's face worried her.

"Cousin? Which one is my cousin?" Ken asked surprised at this information.

"Suzuka, I thought you knew. You two played together when she came over a few times. But after Osamu said something she never came back to Tokyo again. I asked her why and she just said that Osamu said something and that was it." Makoto stated and when she saw the reaction that the news brought was funny. Ken started banging his head lightly on the wall. "Ken, there is more news. Since you are around the girls a lot you will need to know in case something happens at the camp."

"What else could there be?" Ken asked wondering what this information could be.

"For girls it is different, we are what we are immediately. But for boys in the family… it comes with the breaking of the voice." Makoto started to stop talking making Ken wonder if it is something bad.

"Mama, you are scaring me, is it bad?" Ken asked worrying about the news.

"In a way, you notice that Suzuka is very strong and fast when she is in physical education. Well, we are vampires and soon you will have the changes." Makoto stated looking at Ken noticing that he isn't really believing the fact.

"Mama, vampires are fiction. Yeah, Suzuka is strong in class but then again… I was fast as a kid when I was starting into soccer club." Ken started to drift. "But that means our family is just better at physical tasks. If we are vampires the doctors would be putting us into the labs."

"Ken we still are human, or alien. I know that your friends are mages. I knew that Hayate was a mage when you first laid eyes on her. We came to earth for…" Makoto started telling her son everything about their history.

Lunch the next day…

'I cannot believe that I am a vampire, but that would explain my pale skin.' Ken thought as he walked toward Dr. Ishida's office.

"Ah, Ken you must really want to go. You must be tired of being told no, you cannot do this or that due to your injury, but we must keep that injury healing or you will lose your ability to walk Ken." Sachie stated trying to tell Ken the real reason why she was always so tough on both him and Hayate.

"But if I don't go I might lose the budding friendships outside of my first friends. I know now that I have to keep with what you told me or I will collapse again, but I have a feeling that I just need to get better now. I won't go against anything you state even if I have to be carried for most of the trip." Ken stated as Sachie took a look at the area that was injured when the car hit him, and then looked at what took his ability to walk.

"Well, your back seems to have fused the injury to your spine. And now that I hear your voice and I don't hear any wheezing or coughing, I do believe you are right and that your voice is just breaking. Don't forget that what Signum told you was wrong and that you will not have to go though the same thing as Hayate." Sachie stated remembering that Ken was naive to think that he would be getting a period as well as Hayate when she started a few months prior to his going to school.

"With you reminding me of that folly I won't. Please don't tell your nephews that story, Signum told the others and I would like to keep that hidden." Ken asked wishing that the event never happened.

"You know that is one story I wouldn't tell anyone save you to ruffle your feathers." Sachie stated ruffling his hair, "Well, as long as you are carried over the rougher terrain, I would say that you are able to go. I'll give your mother a call to let her know."

"Thanks, I know that I have to see you when I get back right?" Ken stated knowing that she would ask to see him and check to see if he undid the healing.

"I trust that my nephews will tell me if you did over do it again. This was just a check and a reminder to you about over doing it." Sachie stated shooing him out of the office.

Ken messaged the other chosen that he is allowed right after his mom and dad told him that it was okay. He was messaged back that the date for the camping trip is in two days. He had packed for a week hoping that is how long the fighting would be. And the message said that he would be picked up at the station on his end by Yamato.

Two days later…

"Hey, the train that goes back to Odaiba is in ten minutes." Yamato stated walking over to where Ken was.

Ken hugged his parents before hugging Hayate and then Vita. Then Jiro handed Yamato the bag that Ken packed.

"Ken is not to carry this as it is still a little too heavy for him. Thank you for giving him this opportunity." Jiro stated to tell the reason why he was handing the bag.

"No problem, we figured that he wasn't to carry his bags. That is why I was sent here instead of waiting for him at our station." Yamato said before looking at Ken and how the girls reacted to his hugs and made a frown.

A/n: Okay Sorry for this being a little late... the stupid heatwave sapped my energy and couldn't write that and work started up last month and I am getting back into a routine again. So what do you think Yamato frowned for?


End file.
